


Incognito

by faitaccompli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Has a Dirty Mouth, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Co-workers, Confessions of love, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, POV Rey (Star Wars), Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Rose Tico is the Best, SO MUCH TEASING, Shy Ben Solo, Teasing, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, ask ben and rey not me, farmers market fluff, i don’t know why this became soft, im sorry, it got away from me, someone tell rey to chill, there will be spanking eventually i swear, they are babies your honor, unintentional slowburn, wait a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faitaccompli/pseuds/faitaccompli
Summary: Based on this prompt from @reylo_prompts on Twitter!“Somehow Rey’s coworkers find out about her Daddy kink. They all kink shame her for it, except her coworker Ben. He has something else in mind.”Enjoy! ✨
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 203
Kudos: 851
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter One

Rey stood in the elevator, shifting her feet as she rode up to the eleventh floor.  
She was running late for work, it was already fourteen minutes past the hour and she knew that the daily staff meeting was already well underway. 

She shrugged her laptop bag further up on her shoulder and stepped out when the elevator came to a stop. As she suspected, the floor was empty and she could see the conference room was full of her coworkers. The Monday morning staff meeting was usually something Rey looked forward to. The opportunity to get new projects every week was a highlight for her. 

Rey tiptoed to her desk and set her laptop down without taking it out. Her desktop was idle with her slideshow screensaver, which was mostly Window’s stock images, but a picture of her with Rose or Finn came up here and there.  
When she shook her computer awake, she saw that she had a few messages from Rose on Slack, mostly giving her crap for being late on a Monday. 

Rey grabbed a pad of paper and a pen from her desk and quickly made her way over to the conference room. She opened the door as quietly as she could, but every eye turned on her as she entered the room. She gave a sheepish smile and wave and sat at the nearest open seat, hoping they would move on as soon as possible. 

“Rey! Wonderful of you to join us, now we can discuss your assignment for the week!” The editor-in-chief Amilyn Holdo smiles brightly at her and doesn’t seem angry for her tardiness at all. 

“Awesome, I’m all ears.” Rey responds with a smile as well, still feeling a smidge guilty. 

“This week, we are going to have a in-depth article written by a team of four. We’re starting to look into the candidates for the next presidential election and need a perspective from multiple writers,” Holdo explained, “The writers for this specific article are going to be Rey, Rose, Finn, and Kaydel. Don’t worry though, you’ll all get your chance to be overtly political before the election is through.” 

There was a wave of laughter at the comment and Rey shot Rose and Finn a smile and they beamed back at her. She loved the chance to get to work on an article with her friends. Kaydel Co Connix was a great writer, but she wasn’t exactly in Rey’s circle. She was the office gossip and most of her work focused on pop culture, Rey was excited to work with someone new nonetheless. 

“Okay, to wrap up today we have Ben from IT with a couple announcements for you all, Ben?” Amilyn gestured to the tall man standing at the back of the conference room and he gave a half-wave to the room. 

“Hey guys, I don’t usually sit in on these meetings, but I wanted to let you know that me and some other members of IT will be coming around to install a new software on your computer. We had some problems, so we have to do it manually. It shouldn’t take long, but please be expecting one of us at sometime today. Thanks.” Ben steps back to the wall and there are a few mumbles of understanding from the staff writers in the room. 

Rey has always been intrigued by him. He was quiet and commanding at the same time. She didn’t get the chance to talk to him often, but he sometimes sent her emails regarding IT questions and gave her polite nods in the break room. She found herself looking at his broad shoulders for a moment too long, and was pulled from her thoughts as Amilyn clapped and said something to dismiss the group. 

Everyone stood from the table and shuffled out of the room slowly. Rose and Finn caught up to Rey, dragging Kaydel behind them. 

“Morning, Rey!” Rose says chipper as ever, giving Rey a bright smile. 

“Morning, guys. Sorry I was late.” Rey says and looks between her two friends. 

“No problem, peanut. We figured you just overslept.” Finn reaches out and gives her a pat on the arm. 

“Yeah, my alarm didn’t go off. My life is a mess,” Rey laughed, “I’m going to get a cup of coffee. Do you wanna get started in conference room B?” Her coworkers nodded and headed off towards the conference room. 

Rey turned to walk away, “Oh, Rose!” She shouted down the short corridor and she turned to face Rey again, “Could you grab my laptop from my desk and get it booted up in there? You know my password.” Rey smiles as Rose shook her head and walked over to grab her bag. 

Rey turns again and walks quickly towards the break room where a cup of coffee is calling her name.  
She’s mixing a bit of creamer into her coffee whenever someone else walks into the tiled break room. She spins around to make room in front of the coffee pot and comes face to face with Ben from IT. 

“Oh, hey Ben. Let me get out of your way.” She smiles up at him and he just barely returns the gesture. He wasn’t unkind, she guessed. Just not the best at showing emotions. 

“Thank you, Rey.” He says and pours himself a tall mug of black coffee, “I’ll see you later, okay?” 

“See me later?” She muses, sipping on her coffee cup. 

“I’ll be around to install that stuff on your computer.” He confirms and Rey remembers his words from the meeting. 

“Oh, yes! Of course, see you later then!” She says a little too excitedly and basically runs out of the break room and towards where her coworkers sat in the smaller conference room. She silently cursed herself as she opened the door. She didn’t know why she was so awkward talking to Ben. He was intimidating for being so quiet. 

Rey opened the door and walked into the room. Rose and Kaydel were sitting on one side of the table, Finn across from them. Rey’s laptop was open in front of them and they all looked incredibly guilty. 

She stopped in her tracks, “What’s going on guys?” 

“Nothing!” Finn shouted and Rose and Kaydel burst into a fit of giggles. 

“There may or may not have been something open on your laptop when I unlocked it.” Rose admitted, but her voice was quiet as a mouse. 

Rey’s face went completely beet red. She felt the heat engulf her all the way up to her ears. 

“What type of something?” Rey asked regrettably and placed her head in her free hand, peeking through her fingers at her friends. 

“Oh you know, just some niche porn.” Rose smiled too broadly and Kaydel let out a loud laugh. Rey groaned and sat down across from them, knocking her forehead on the table. 

“This is horrible.” She groans and bumps her forehead lightly on the table again and again. 

“Oh, quit it, peanut. None of us care that you have a daddy kink.” Finn giggles and Rey looks up at him, shooting daggers from her eyes. 

“Shut up, Finn! Please don’t tell anyone, it’s so embarrassing.” 

“Embarrassing is right,” Kaydel snickers and Rose joins in. The red doesn’t fade from Rey’s face. She has never felt more embarrassed in her life. She doesn’t think she’ll ever recover from this. 

Once her coworkers, calling them her friends seems like a stretch after the betrayal of kink shaming, have decided their parts for their article, they all make their way back to their respective desks. Rey sits with her knees tucked to her chest as she clicks around on her computer. 

A message comes through on Slack and she immediately groans. 

>Finn Storm 10:23 AM  
>> hey, kitten 

>Rey Niima 10:23 AM  
>> shut the FUCK UP STORM 

>Finn Storm 10:25 AM  
>> jesus, i’m just joking

>Rey Niima 10:26 AM  
>> making fun of me is not funny, just leave me alone i’m trying to write. 

Thankfully Finn doesn’t respond and Rey is left to stew in her frustration at her desk for a few long moments. Sure, it was bad enough that her coworkers had to learn about her kink, but the fact that the were unrelenting in making fun of her was horrible. She just wanted to go home and drink a whole bottle of wine. And it was only Monday. 

xxx 

A few hours later Rey had moved the incidents of that morning to the back of her head as she worked on her new article. The group had decided on candidates to focus on and she got stuck with Republican candidate Leonard Snoke. He was a real scumbag in Rey’s humble opinion. Writing a non-bias article about his history and political stance was proving to be difficult, but she was nothing if not a professional. 

Rey rubbed her eyes as she looked up from her computer screen. She glanced around the office over her cubicle to let her eyes adjust. She saw a couple of her coworkers laughing together and whispering in each other’s ears. The moment that their gaze flicked to her and lingered for a moment too long, she felt heat rise to her cheeks again. She sat back down in her chair and rolled out so she could lean around the wall and look at Rose, who’s desk was right next to her own. 

“Rose, who did you tell?” She said accusingly and Rose whipped her head around to meet Rey’s eyes. 

“No one! What kind of friend do you think I am?” Rose gasped and grasped a hand to her chest dramatically. Just then, someone walked up behind Rey. 

“Hey, Rey. I’m here to install those programs for you.” Ben said quietly and Rey turned around and smiled at him. 

“Sure of course! Do you want my chair?” she asked and he waved her away. 

“No, I’ll be fine. This should only take a couple minutes.” He gives her another barely there smile and walks up to her desktop. Rey gives him space to work by pushing her chair further into Rose’s cubicle. 

“Kaydel must have told everyone. I’m not surprised, honestly.” Rey huffed and crossed her arms. She scowled at Rose who gave her a pouty face. 

“I’m sorry, babe. I don’t think it’s as big of a deal as you think.” 

“Whatever, I can’t be the only person in this office that had a kink. Unless you are all vanilla and boring.” Rey stays in the same position, with her chin tucked into her chest and glowering. 

“I refuse to disclose.” Rose giggles and Rey rolls her eyes for what feels like the millionth time today. 

“It’s only fair that I see your browser history. Cough it up, Rosie.” Rey says and motions with her hand for her to hand her something. Rose laughs again and Rey can’t help but join her. 

“Incognito mode, girl.” She says through her giggles. Ben clears his throat behind them and Rey turns her chair around again. 

“All done here,” He says when they make eye contact, “Send me a message on Slack if you have any issues, alright?” 

“For sure, thanks so much Ben!” He nods and she gives him a slight wave before he turns to walk away. 

Rey turns back to Rose, who now has a sly grin on her face. 

“That Solo is a tall drink of water, huh?” She says arching an eyebrow. Rey gives her another frown, “Do you think he could be your—“ 

“Rose! Stop!” Rey shouts and wheels her chair back into her cubicle. Rey tries to focus on her project again, but can’t help but think about what Rose has said. 

xxx 

Rose was still sitting at her desk when five o’clock rolled around. Rey peeked her head around the cubicle and said a quick goodbye as soon as she was able to leave, she darted to the elevator. 

She sat at her computer for a few more minutes, finishing up her first draft for her section of the article. She was lucky enough to be covering current New York state senator and presidential candidate Leia Organa. Rose loved Leia. She was strong-willed and passionate about important things. To see amazing women in government was so inspiring to her. She keeps typing up her final thoughts as she hears someone walk up behind her. 

“Hey, Rose. Did Rey already head out for the day?” It was Ben Solo and Rose turned around in her chair with a devious smile on her face. 

“Yeah, she got out of here right at five. Anything I can help with?” She asked cheerfully. 

“I just had a couple questions for her about her laptop. I didn’t realize it was company issued, so I need to make sure the correct programs are updated. Do you have her phone number by chance so I could send her a text?” Ben shifts on his feet ever so slightly and Rose absolutely beams at the opportunity to meddle. 

“Of course I do, Solo! I understand how important those IT things can be.” She smiles and writes Rey’s number down on a sticky note and hands it to him with a shit-eating grin. 

“Uh, alright. Thanks, Rose I appreciate it.” Ben says and takes a few backwards steps from her desk. She waves him off as she turns back to her computer and she hears him practically run back to the IT office. 

Rose thought that this was going to turn out just fine for Rey.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She regretted it. The moment she pressed send. She was not drunk enough to be completely fine with drunk texts.   
> Half a bottle of wine was not sufficient for that, even if Rey was a bit of a lightweight.”

Rey practically ran from her driveway and into her house. She had an irrational fear that somehow word would have made it to her neighbors and that Debbie McNeal would be out walking her little dog, ready to shame Rey the moment she got home. 

She quickly closed the door behind her and took a deep breath once she crossed over the threshold. 

Her house was cozy. A one-story craftsman in an older part of town. It seemed almost cluttered to the bare eye. She had quilts draped over her couch and another soft throw on the chair. Her coffee table had board games stacked on the lower level and a large potted plant in the center. Her bookshelves were lined with interesting novels, some old journals, and more various plants. 

She walked into her kitchen, setting her laptop bag on the counter that looked into the living room. Without a second thought, she pulled a half empty bottle of merlot out of the fridge and filled a glass up almost to the brim. She took a few long sips before she set her glass down on the counter.   
She silently considered making dinner, but after her day she just decides to warm up some leftover take out and get wine drunk. 

An hour or so later, Rey is on her couch watching Netflix. One of those adult swim animated shows that she isn’t really invested in. She takes diligence to open her laptop and clear the history in her browser and also google how to use incognito tabs.   
She reaches for her wine glass to take another drink and finds that her it is empty. She wobbles on her feet to the kitchen and empties the rest of the bottle of wine into the glass, sadly only filling it halfway. She drinks it quickly, hoping to speed up her buzz a little bit. Rey finds her phone sitting on the floor in the kitchen, she must have dropped it whenever she came inside the house. After retrieving her phone, she sat back on the couch and played the show she wasn’t paying attention to. 

Her phone had a few text messages waiting for her. A few from her group chat with Finn and Rose and a second from an unknown number. 

>417-555-0792 6:04 PM   
>> Hey, Rey. It’s Ben from IT. I hope I’m not overstepping, I got your number from Rose. 

Why was Ben texting her? Her stomach did a flip and the alcohol made her thoughts run. She took a deep breath and texted him back, even though her brain was a little fuzzy. 

>Rey 7:34 PM   
>> hi ben, you are fne. how can I jelp you? 

Rey was satisfied with her message and sent it off with a smile. She sat back down on the couch and switched Netflix to the Princess Bride. Her go-to tipsy movie just because the silly humor made her happy. She was completely content as she watched Wesley and Buttercup fall in love.   
Pulling her from her thoughts, her phone went off with a sharp ding. 

>Ben 8:01 PM  
>> I just wanted to reach out and ask you to bring your laptop to IT tomorrow if you could? I need to install that new software that we put on your desktop on that one too. 

>Rey 8:02 PM   
>> oh yeah was tht all u needed, ben? 

Rey was feeling bold because of her blood alcohol content, but could still form mostly coherent thoughts. 

>Ben 8:05 PM   
>> Yeah, that’s all. Thanks for getting back to me, Rey. 

>Rey 8:07 PM   
>> ok great, srry if you heard anything about me today LOL 

She regretted it. The moment she pressed send. She was not drunk enough to be completely fine with drunk texts. Half a bottle of wine was not sufficient for that, even if Rey was a bit of a lightweight. 

>Ben 8:10 PM   
>> No problem, I don’t really pay attention to any office drama anyway 

Rey groaned. Why couldn’t he pay attention to office drama, just for the slight chance it might benefit her? 

>Rey 8:11 PM   
>> okay ben. Night night 

Rey presses send promptly fell asleep on her couch, wrapped up in an ugly quilt. 

xxx 

When Rey woke up, her head fell like it was about to roll off her shoulders. Her neck was at a horrible angle and she was curled up in one corner of her couch.   
Her head was aching like she had been hit by a train. 

“Who gets this hungover from half a bottle of wine?” She groaned to herself as she sat up on the couch. She grabbed her phone to look at the time, but it was dead. No surprise since she neglected to put it on the charger last night. She grabs her laptop, which still had a mostly full battery. It was already six forty-five. Her alarm would normally wake her up in fifteen minutes anyway, so she decided to get a head start and a few extra minutes trying to steam the hangover out of her system in the shower. 

She padded to her bedroom, with a blanket draped over her shoulders. She looked longingly at her comfortable bed that she could have slept in and cursed herself. She plugged her phone in and set it on her bedside table, hoping to get it charged before she left for work. 

She took an extra long time in the shower, letting the hot water run over her shoulders in an attempt to wake her up. Eventually, she stepped out of the warmth of the shower and began to get ready for work. It was a slow process, mostly since she was dreading going in anyway. Maybe everyone would magically forget the, basically confirmed, rumors about her and move on with their lives. She hoped, but most of her coworkers reminded her of peers in primary school so she knew that probably wouldn’t happen. 

Once she was dressed and had a blessed cup of coffee to nurse, she sat on her bed. Her phone barely had a charge, but she pulled it off of the cord anyway. She unlocked it and saw a text message from last night that she missed. 

>Ben Solo 9:47 PM   
>> If you ever need help with those rumors, you should let me know

Rey choked on her coffee. 

Holy shit. Did Ben Solo just proposition her? She felt her stomach pull itself into a knot as she locked her phone without replying to him. 

xxx 

Once Rey has arrived at work, she sat her desk over-thinking the text message from Ben. She sipped on her third cup of coffee of the day as she started up her computer. There was thankfully no staff meeting today, she would have been way to distracted to pay attention anyway. 

“Rey, what’s up with you today? You haven’t said anything at all since you got here.” Rose scooted her chair around the wall between their cubicles. 

“Oh nothing,” Rey said in a monotone voice and gave her a small smile, “Uh, I gotta go. Be right back.” 

Rey picked her laptop bag up from her desk and took a deep breath as she made her way across the floor to the IT office. 

When she opened the door and stepped inside, she saw Ben sitting at his desk. He looked abnormally large with his legs tucked underneath. 

“Good morning, Ben. I just wanted to bring you my laptop.” He looked up and gave her a slight smile. 

“Hey, thanks I appreciate it. I can do it now if you want, should only take a couple minutes.” He gestures for her to take a seat and she hands him her laptop bag. He pulls it out and swivels it to her so she can type in her password. Once it’s unlocked, Rey had made sure to close out all her applications this time, he turns it back around and Rey waits patiently as he types. She rests her elbow on that table and watches him work. 

She hadn’t really taken the time to look at him before, but his weird text message and Rose’s comments had her paying more attention to his large nose and the beauty marks that dotted his face. She thinks maybe her libido is driving her crazy. 

“Sorry if what I said last night was weird.” She said quickly and gave him a sympathetic smile. To say she was embarrassed was a bit of an understatement. 

“Oh, it’s no problem,” He shut her laptop and stood up to tuck it back in her bag. Rey stood up from the chair as well, “I had heard the rumors, anyway.” He added with a chuckle. She was standing with her back against the door in the small office. 

Rey lets out an obviously nervous laugh, “Yeah, that was super embarrassing. I love this job too much to quit though.” 

Ben takes a step closer and slings Rey’s laptop bag across her shoulder, his fingers lightly brushing her arm. 

“I meant what I said, Rey. You should let me know if you ever need help.” His tone is darker now and Rey swallows as she looks up at him. 

“What do you mean?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“I think you know exactly what I mean.” He takes another step closer, and is now completely in her personal space. She can feel his warm breath on her cheek and the proximity makes her heart beat fast. Rey can’t help but look into his deep eyes when he’s this close, and he doesn’t break the eye contact. Doesn’t even blink. 

His arm reaches out toward her slowly, like he might wrap his big arm around her waist. 

Then he’s suddenly pulling open the office door behind her. She sidesteps as quickly as she can as he opens the door for her. She tries to shake her head clear and thinks maybe she imagined what just happened. 

“Have a good day, Rey. Let me know if your computer gives you any trouble.” His voice is back to normal as he gives her a nod and goes to sit back down at his desk. 

“Uh—oh, okay.” Rey is taken aback and she takes one last glance at Ben before she closes the office door behind her. He is staring at his computer screen, seemingly unaffected by their previous conversation. 

Rey runs back to her desk as fast as possible, her cheeks bright red from the interaction with Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is short and also i swear i didn’t mean to make this a slow burn please forgive me. 
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! thank you so much for the response on chapter one ❤️ 
> 
> this chapter is for the wonderful “welcome to naboo” gc on twitter. thank you all for convincing me to post this mess!! 
> 
> come find me on twitter - @urareylowillow


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She leans back to look at Ben and his eyes are dark and seem to be staring into her soul. 
> 
> They could have stood there for a few seconds or a few hours, Rey wouldn’t have known either way.”
> 
> Enjoy! ✨

Rey avoided Ben for the next few days. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t interested Ben’s…proposition. She couldn’t be one hundred percent sure that was what he meant, but she also wasn’t stupid.   
She was much more than interested, she had to admit it to herself. 

She didn’t need her laptop this week when she was alone in her bed, she had Ben Solo to keep her company in her mind. 

Rey worked quietly at her desk. She was normally always social and talkative, but she had to put all of her energy into putting the finishing touches on her article so she could turn it into Amilyn tomorrow and go home for the weekend and wallow. 

Her coworkers had been snickering at her for the whole week. Rey felt like she was in school again and someone spread a rumor about her. Chyron Chronicle was the most lax place she had ever worked, she didn’t want to ruin that by making a huge deal over them poking a bit of fun at her. She figured that Kaydel would be spreading new gossip around the small office early next week. 

This however, didn’t change the events that had apparently been set in motion. It was hard not to see Ben in their small office. Even if he remained professional, that didn’t mean that Rey paid extra attention to the strain of his dark dress shirt across his chest or his very large hands. She often found herself watching him closely whenever he ventured out of the IT office. 

“I notice you’ve been paying more attention to Solo.” Rey quips as she pokes her head around the wall between their desks. Rey shakes her head and looks away from where Ben stood. 

“So what if I am?” Rey snaps at her and Rose throws her hands up in defense with a smile. 

“I’m an innocent bystander here, Rey. Simply making an observation.” Rey grunts and turns back to her computer where she continues to edit her article, no matter how hard it might be to stay focused. 

xxx 

Finally Friday came around and Rey sent the final draft of her article to Amilyn at promptly eleven that morning. She hoped that the other members of her team turned their things in on time, but that wasn’t her main concern. She had a bottle of wine and a new book to read waiting at home for her. 

Rey hardly even noticed any snickering today, and when Rose gave her word of a new rumor involving Poe Dameron, the office heart throb, she sighed in relief. 

“Sad your fifteen minutes of fame are over, peanut?” Finn asked her over lunch. They sat at one of the tables in the break room with Rose. 

“More like completely relieved.” Rey scoffed and smiled at him and then took a big bite of her sandwich. The mundane conversation continued as their lunch hour ticked by, and Rey was relieved when her personal life didn’t come up again. 

That is until they were all cleaning up their mess from lunch and Ben walked into the break room giving them a polite nod. 

Rey swears his eyes lingered on her for just a moment longer as they swept across the room. She couldn’t help it, she stared at his back while he fixed his coffee. Her gaze followed as he walked back out of the break room and she turned back to Finn and Rose. 

“Rey, you aren’t even being subtle.” Rose snorts a laugh and Finn joins her. She knew they were right. 

“Shut up!” Rey shouted and stomped out of the room. 

“Oh peanut, you really need to get laid.” 

xxx 

Rey was watching the clock tick by on her computer. She had finished her article early so she had been working on a few small projects through the day, but she was mostly just waiting for the minutes to pass.   
Rey tries not to let out a groan whenever a message came through on Slack. 

>Amilyn Holdo 4:49 PM   
>> Hi Rey, would you mind coming to my office? 

>Rey Niima 4:49 PM   
>> Sure, be there in a sec! 

Rey got up from her desk and walked the short distance to Amilyn’s office, politely knocking on the open door as she stepped inside. Amilyn looked over from her computer and gave Rey a bright smile. 

“Rey! I need to speak with you about your article.” She gestures for her to sit down. 

“Okay, I’m all ears.” 

“I’m going to need you to make some edits,” Amilyn says and Rey’s face falls. She worked so hard on her section of the article, what could possible be wrong? “It’s nothing major, I’d like you to flush some things out and there’s a few places where it seems a little bias.” 

Rey blushes ever so slightly, “I didn’t realize that, I apologize. I can get to work on those edits right away.” 

“I’ve emailed you a copy with the sections highlighted. Please get it back to me tonight, okay?” Amilyn gave her a kind but firm smile and went back to working on her computer. Rey took that as her cue to leave and walks back to her desk. 

She slumps down into the chair and opens the email from Amilyn. 

There are entire sections of her article highlighted in neon yellow. This is going to take forever. Rey sighed deeply and surrendered her night of wine and reading to finish her article. 

She could take it home, but she knows once she gets there she won’t get anything done. 

Five o’clock rolls around and she bids adieux to her coworkers as they leave on time. Finn and Rose give her sympathies before they head for the elevator and once she’s sure she’s alone, she plays some quiet music from her computer. 

Around six thirty when she’s finally ready to send her new and improved to Amilyn. She takes a deep breath as she sends the email off, hoping she fixed whatever she could. Vague criticism, specifically highlighted sections with minimal comments, was not her forte. 

Rey closed out the programs on her computer and switched it to sleep mode. As she was packing her bag, she heard soft footsteps coming down the hallway. 

She spun around in her chair so fast it made her head spin and was met was met with the sight of Ben Solo walking out of the IT office with his bag. 

“Fancy seeing you here, Rey.” He says in his low voice as he walks up to her desk. 

She laughs nervously and her stomach flips at the thought of the last time she was alone with Ben, “Yes, fancy.” 

“You heading out?” He leans on the wall of her cubicle and he is so tall. She’s sitting in her chair looking up at him and she feels so small. It’s terrifying, but also not at all. 

“Uh—yes. Yes I was just leaving.” Rey slings her bag over her shoulder and stands up. 

Her entire vision is full of him as they stand chest to chest, barely not touching. Her breath hitches, she didn’t realize how close he would be. 

Ben doesn’t back away, but instead leans down to whisper something in her ear. 

“You could head home. Or we could go back to my office and I’ll fuck you over my desk, kitten.” 

Rey feels heat pool into her center at those words. She leans back to look at Ben and his eyes are dark and seem to be staring into her soul. 

They could have stood there for a few seconds or a few hours, Rey wouldn’t have known either way. She feels herself nod minutely and then Ben is on her. 

He kisses her fiercely and Rey let’s her hands drift over his arms and chest. She had wanted to touch him all week and now it was finally happening. 

Ben trails his kisses down her body, he gives special attention to a sensitive spot where her ear met her jaw and Rey moans. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all week, Rey.” He says and she nods fiercely in response, already unable to speak. 

“Ever since I found out you were such a dirty girl.” Rey breathes deeply and focuses on standing up, willing her knees not to give out underneath her. 

“I knew you wanted this when you texted me,” He keeps talking in between kisses and Rey is almost convinced she is dreaming, “Is this what you want Rey?” 

She nods again, but Ben pulls away and looks at her in the eyes. She whimpers at the loss of contact. 

“Use your words, kitten.” He commands and Rey almost passes out right there. 

“Y-yes. This is what I want.” He frowns and shakes his head, obviously not happy with her response. 

“Try again, Rey.” 

“This is what I want, daddy?” She says it like it’s a question, but he gives her a smile and kisses her again. 

“That’s right, kitten. Your daddy is gonna take good care of you.” Suddenly, he picks her up like she weighs nothing and her legs wrap instinctively around his waist. He continues to ravage her mouth as they walk back towards the IT office, which was thankfully not too far from Rey’s desk. 

Somehow Ben manages to get the door open and he walks into the room backwards, letting it slam closed behind them. He places her gently on his desk and takes a step back. 

She must look ridiculous, her legs spread and her skirt hiked up nearly to her hips. 

“You are fucking beautiful, Rey.” He murmurs as he begins to unbutton his shirt and she feels herself blush. He shucks his dress shirt off and Rey is taken aback by the broad expanse of his chest. He is beautiful too. 

“Let me help you with this, kitten.” He murmurs and pulls her blouse over her head and discards it on the floor. 

“Please Ben, I need you.” Rey whimpers in a voice that sounds so unlike herself. Ben gives her a smirk and begins to pull her skirt down her legs. Once it’s removed, he presses himself against the desk and in between her knees. 

She feels completely bare, sitting there on his desk with only her bra and underwear. Ben reaches and helps Rey remove her bra. A shiver goes through he whole body at the sudden bareness. 

“Such pretty little tits, kitten.” He reaches forward and put his large hand on her breast, flicking a thumb over her already hardened nipple. 

“Thank you, daddy.” Rey replies and Ben drops his knees to the floor. He takes special attention to carefully removing her underwear and then throwing them on the floor behind him. 

Rey holds her breath in anticipation. She can’t believe this is really happening. She shudder as he uses one of his big fingers to separate her folds. She moans at the contact. 

“You’re so wet, kitten. All this for me?” His voice is so low and dark, a new wave of arousal pulses through her. 

“Yes, daddy only for you.” Rey’s voice is barely above a whisper. 

“Good girl,” he mumbles and Rey’s cunt clenches at the affirmation, “I’m going to make you come with my mouth and then, if you keep being good, I’ll let you come on my cock. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, daddy.” Rey nods and scoots towards the edge of the desk a little further. 

“So eager, kitten. Didn’t I say I was going to take care of you?” Ben leans forward and pulls her legs over his shoulders and peppers kisses on her inner thighs, all the way up until he uses his broad tongue to lick from her entrance all the way to her clit. 

Rey moans loudly at the contact and is suddenly very grateful that no one else is in the office right now. He continues to lick her and Rey shouts out in pleasure when he uses his lips to suck on her clit fiercely. 

“Daddy, please.” Rey moans and squirms underneath him. 

“Tell me what you want, Rey.” He reprimands before he snakes his tongue inside of her and Rey moans again, even louder this time. 

“I-I’m so close. P-Please. I need your fingers inside of me.” She feels Ben smile against her cunt and realizes that he is a dirty, dirty man. The thought makes her moan. 

“Good girl,” he traces her entrance with his finger, “I’ll give you what you need.” 

He pushes a long digit into her and Rey gasps. Just one of his fingers is the size of two of her own. She moans as he pumps in and out of her. 

“I love watching you come apart, kitten. Your pussy is so beautiful,” Rey can’t say anything. She feels the coil building in her, she is ridiculously close to coming, “I want you to come on my fingers, Rey.” 

Ben slips a second finger inside of her and the added pressure is fabulous. Ben leans back down and sucks on her clit again and it only takes a few more seconds of that before her orgasm rips through her. She cries out and breathes hard as she comes down. 

Ben keeps his fingers inside of her and only pulls them out whenever her breathing has steadied. 

“You are so beautiful when you come, kitten. Are you going to let me see that face again?” Ben says as he stands up and begins to unbuckle his pants. 

Rey begins to nod, before she remembers she’s supposed to use her words, “Yes, please make me come again, daddy.” 

“Good girl, such a good girl.” He praises and pushes his pants and underwear down and Rey is taken aback by how big he is. She knew he would be proportional, but she was still a little surprised. 

Ben seems to notice and smirks a bit, “Do you think you can take it, kitten?” 

“Yes, daddy. I can take it, I promise.” Rey says in a quiet voice and Ben leans forward just a bit. He positions himself above her and rubs the head of himself through her wet folds. 

“Fuck, Rey.” Ben suddenly says and Rey opens her eyes, which she didn’t realize were closed before, “I don’t have a condom, fuck.” 

He pulls back from her a bit and she quickly replies, “Uh- I have an implant and I’m clean.” 

“I’m clean, too. Are you sure?” He asks, his eyes are searching hers. 

She leans back on her elbows and then spreads her legs a bit further, “Yes, daddy.” 

Ben smirks and leans forward and begins to press into her. It had been a while since Rey had been with anyone and the stretch of him was a little overwhelming, but amazing at the same time. 

Ben seemed at a loss for words compared to how talkative he had been earlier. He moves in a few shallow thrusts, and Rey’s breath hitches. 

“You’re so tight, kitten.” He murmurs and moves forward again, sheathing more of his cock inside of her until he is fully seated. 

“O-Oh daddy, you feel so good. Please move, please fuck me.” Rey finds herself saying. It’s almost like she’s having an out of body experience. 

He starts with shallow thrusts, but Rey whimpers and he fully pulls out and slams back into her. 

“It’s like your cunt was made for me,” He babbles nonsensically and Rey clenches around him, “Do—ah—do you like that? Do you want your cunt to belong to me, kitten?” 

Rey manages a breathy, “Yes, daddy,” as Ben fucks into her hard and fast. Ben grips her hips and she holds onto his forearms as he moves at a brutal pace. 

Rey feels a second orgasm building and she can’t help but moan loudly with every thrust. 

“I’m so— so close,” Rey whimpers and Ben seems to thrust into her harder. She wraps her legs around his back, holding him closer. His thrust are shallower now. 

“Come on my cock, kitten. I want to feel you come, baby.” He says, seemingly just as gone as she is. He moves one of his hands in between them and circles her clit with his thumb. 

“Oh—oh my god! Yes, daddy!” Rey cries out as his cock hits a spot inside of her that feels incredible, “Right there, please!” 

Ben pumps into her mercilessly and keeps his thumb on her clit as she comes apart underneath him. Her orgasm shudders through her and she doesn’t know if she’s ever come so hard in her life. 

“Please come inside me, daddy. I want to feel you,” Rey begs him, Ben doesn’t say anything but there are a few more lewd slaps of wet skin before he leans over her and cries out as he comes deep inside of her. The wet heat floods Rey and it’s a sensation she never thought she would enjoy until now. 

He uses his elbows to support himself on the desk, but his weight is mostly on her. They are both breathing heavy and are bathing in the afterglow for just a few moments. 

Ben gives her some release when he slowly pulls himself out of her and stands back up. She feels his come trickle out of her and onto her thigh. She sits up and looks at him while he gets dressed. He kindly hands her her underwear and skirt and she blushes.

Once they are both dressed, there is a moment of awkwardness between them before Rey speaks. 

“Can we please do that again sometime?” She says quietly and looks down at his feet. 

He takes her chin in his hand and leans her head up to look at him. 

“We are definitely doing that again, kitten. See you on Monday.” He says and strolls out of the office, leaving her speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would love feedback on this chapter! this is the first time i’ve written smut, so please go easy on me lol 
> 
> once again, big thanks to the welcome to naboo gc. you guys are the best! 
> 
> come find me on twitter - @urareylowillow


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Her phone started vibrating on the table. 
> 
> She walked over and saw the caller ID. 
> 
> None other than Ben Solo.” 
> 
> Enjoy! ✨

Rey was taken aback when Ben left her in his office alone. 

She had barely recovered from what they had done, and he said see you Monday? 

Maybe this was a dream. Maybe if she pinched herself, she would be asleep on her desk. She knew that wasn’t true though. As she walked back to her desk to grab her bag, she could feel an ache in between her legs. She knew this had one hundred percent happened and that she wanted it to happen again. 

She had been almost blinded by lust, but what she did see was the strong and stoic Ben Solo become a man undone. Even if he acted like he was unaffected after the fact, she had seen his face.

Rey knew how she affected him just as much as he did her, and she lasted about 28 hours before she decided to confront him through text. She had been drinking a little bit. Okay, significantly more than the last time she drunk texted him, but it was fine. 

>Rey 9:42 PM  
>> i cant stop thinking 

She slumped on her couch to surf through her various streaming services. Her day was long. She had gone to grocery store, reluctantly went shopping with Rose, and cleaned her entire house. The whole time though, she couldn’t stop thinking about Ben freaking Solo. 

Eventually, Rey decided to move to her bedroom. She was already drunk, and sleep called to her. It was then that her phone went off and she remembered her text to Ben. 

“Oh, shit.” She said as she picked up her phone from the nightstand. 

>Ben 10:03 PM  
>> About? 

She scrolled up enough to see her previous message and groaned. She didn’t even finish the thought really, but he had to know what she meant. He wasn’t that dense. 

>Rey 10:04 PM  
>> you. 

She saw the three bubbles pop up and disappear a few times on her phone. She let out a deep breath and set her phone back down. She shucked off her day clothes and threw them in the hamper, she started to rummage through her dresser for some sleeping clothes when her phone started vibrating on the table. 

She walked over and saw the caller ID. 

None other than Ben Solo. 

She debated not answering for a moment, but quickly picked it up and answered it. 

“Hello?” 

“Hello, Rey. How are you this evening?” His voice was low, almost like it was last night at the office. Rey wanted to be angry. Even if it was an office hookup, some common courtesy was to be expected. Oh, but his voice. Dark and suggestive and he had said such things to her that night. Her mind went blank and she realized that he was waiting for a reply. 

“I’m peachy keen! What about you, Ben?” She said, but the tone in her voice seemed unsure. 

“I’m well. You seem to be in good mood.” 

“I’m a little drunk if I’m being honest,” She let out an unintentional giggle, “but it’s completely fine! Please continue talking.” 

“You like my voice, do you?” He murmurs and Rey has to sit down on her bed. She is still wearing her bra and underwear. A fact she is sure he will be a fan of. 

“I would consider myself a fan.” Her voice is barely above a whisper, but she can already feel the heat pooling in her center. Now that they had crossed a threshold, Rey was a fool to try and deny his affect on her. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you either” He says, and Rey is taken aback. She had texted that to him, and it was true, but she couldn’t imagine he felt the same. Her drunk brain told her to just go with it. She was already so turned on and he hadn’t even said anything explicit. Her rational brain told her to mention him leaving last night. 

“Oh really, daddy?” Her drunk brain took over, but Ben let out a low rumble that came through the receiver and she quickly got over her internal battle. She could think about all those things later when she was rational and sober. 

“I can’t stop thinking about your perfect little tits. Your beautiful mouth. The way you felt when you came,” Rey couldn’t help but whimper quietly and Ben let out a rough laugh, “Are you desperate to come again, kitten?” 

“Yes, I’ve been thinking about your cock all day.” Rey said, honestly. The ache between her legs faded before noon, but she couldn’t stop her thoughts from drifting back to him. 

“Could you feel me today, kitten? Was I too rough for you?” He still sounded dark, but concern laced his voice too. 

“I could, but it wasn’t too much. I liked it a lot.” She admitted quietly. 

“I knew you would because you’re a good girl. You would do anything for me.” Rey laid back on her bed then. She absolutely had to touch herself, there was no way she could resist at this point. 

“I would, daddy. I swear it.” She moaned into her phone as she lightly traced her wet folds with two of her fingers. They couldn’t even compare to Ben’s at this point. 

“Are you touching yourself, kitten?” She couldn’t stop now. She almost didn’t want to answer his question. What if he told her to stop? 

“Y—Yes, daddy.” She answered however reluctantly. 

“I want you to rub your clit for daddy. Nice and slow, okay?” His voice was so quiet, but firm. She didn’t know it was possible for him to turn her on more, but these commands made her feel things. 

She followed his orders, but she couldn’t find the words to speak. She moved her fingers in small circles around the bud of nerves. She shivered with need, but desperately tried not to speed up her movements. 

“I want you to come Rey,” Ben said firmly. She loved when he used endearments, but a flood of arousal came when he used her name, “Rub yourself until you come while thinking of me.” 

“O—oh yes, daddy. I’ll come for you, I promise.” Her voice came out in a series of breathy moans, but she got the message across eventually. With the permission to touch herself more vigorously, Rey slid her hand down. She rubbed more wetness onto her clit and circled more intensely. Ben whispered words of encouragement into her ear and her orgasm built slowly. 

She circled her fingers a few more times and she cried out as she came. 

“Good girl, Rey,” Ben crooned, and it made Rey feel a warmth in her chest, “Thank you for that, kitten.” 

She let out a breathy laugh, “I should be thanking you. What about you, daddy?” She asks innocently. 

“I can take care of myself, don’t worry.” He says and Rey actually pouts. Acting on this kink has really done some things to her. 

“You—you aren’t gonna let me hear you come?” She whispers and she hears Ben’s breath hitch. It is satisfying to say the least. 

“I’ll give you anything you want, Rey.” He says, his voice being the more broken one now. Rey leaned up on her elbow and couldn’t help but smile as she listened to him. She swore she could almost hear the slap of his hand against skin, but she could have been imagining things. 

“I really, really want to hear you come, daddy. It would make me so happy to know you feel good too.” He doesn’t say anything, but Rey can hear his increased rate of breathing. It drives her on. 

“I miss the feeling of your cock inside of me. You filled me up so good, I almost couldn’t believe it,” She definitely hears him touching himself now, almost like he dropped his phone or something, “Don’t stop, daddy. Please come for me. Please.” 

Rey begs him and his breathing is even more ragged. She smiles broadly when he cries out and he is quiet for a moment while he catches his breath. 

“Thank you.” She whispers. How do you even end a phone sex conversation? Rey wondered to herself. 

“I should be thanking you,” He echoes her words from just moments ago with a small laugh, “I’ll talk to you later?” He adds and Rey feels slightly better than when he left her at the office. At least he didn’t just plain hang up the phone. 

“Yeah, sure of course. Uh—have a good night.” Rey said, she was immediately less assured of herself, which was kind of an annoying contrast to the confidence she felt a second ago. 

“Goodnight, Rey.” Ben says and hangs up the phone. Rey flops back on her bed and looks at the ceiling. 

This man really was going to be the end of her. 

xxx

The next morning, Rey pulled herself from bed and got ready for Sunday brunch with Finn and Rose. It had been a tradition since she started at Chyron Chronicle nearly three years ago. There were no excuses good enough to miss brunch, except maybe death. 

She pulled her car into a prime street parking spot in front of their normal restaurant. Maz’s Bistro was a small building that was squished between two hardware stores in downtown Chandrila. Even if the building was small, the entryway was covered in large windows that let in a ton of natural light. Inside, it was all mismatched. The tables and chairs were all different shapes, but that just made the place more loveable. Rey’s favorite seat was a large and obnoxious, red, leather chair tucked at a table in the back. On Friday and Saturday nights, Maz kept the place open late and served cold beer on tap to the locals. 

When Rey came to drink at Maz’s she was very territorial over her beautiful red chair. 

She dragged herself out of the driver’s seat. Normally, she tried to look at least a little pulled together for brunch. Today was an exception. She wore a pair of grey joggers and a plain shirt. She was grateful of the relieve of rubbing her eyes, she hardly ever wore makeup and today she was glad. 

She walked into Maz’s and saw Finn and Rose sitting in a booth near the back. They both waved at her as she made her way to the back of the restaurant. She navigated her way through the tables and eventually came to the booth, where she slid in next to Finn. 

“Good morning, sunshine.” Rose quipped at her and gave her a megawatt smile. 

“Morning. Did you guys order yet?” Rey asked, they all got the same thing every time they came, so if someone was running late, they could just put in the order. 

“Of course, silly. Your stuffed French toast is on it’s way.” Finn laughed as Rey gave him a hug around the shoulders at the mention of her favorite food. It was ridiculously sweet and filled with the fakest jellied strawberries she had ever seen in her life, but damn if it wasn’t tasty. 

Their waitress, a young girl named Tallie, walked up to the table to deliver their mimosas. Tallie was a few years younger than them, but she had been working at Maz’s just about as long as they had been coming there. She was a staple in their Sunday mornings. 

“Morning, Rey.” Tallie smiles at her warmly and gently places their drinks on the table.  
“Hi, Tallie. How are classes?” Rey asked kindly and Tallie sighs deeply. 

“I just barely survived finals, but I’m only taking one class this summer and then I will graduate after the fall semester. I am so relieved.” 

“We will be so sad when you finally have to leave Maz’s.” Finn says and she rolls her eyes. 

“I still have a master’s to get. Who knows I may be here forever!” She laughs and turns back towards to help the other guests in the restaurant. 

The conversation is always easy with Finn and Rose. They see each other every day at work, but sometimes they don’t really get to catch up until the end of the week. Rose loves to talk about the programming she does in her free time and Finn is all caught up about Poe Dameron at the moment. 

“He is so attractive. I can’t help it.” Finn buries his face in his hands over his plate of breakfast, which Tallie had dropped off a few minutes ago. 

“So, do something!” Rose encourages, her mouth full of a bite of hash browns, “The worst he can do is deny you. Plus, I am almost certain that he won’t. Poe will date anything with legs at least once.” For punctuation, she points her fork at him, and he groans again. 

“And you,” Rose turns her forks attention to Rey and her eyes go wide. She had been happily enjoying their banter, “Have you done anything about this thing you have going on with Ben?” 

Finn looks between them, his mouth dropped in surprise, “What thing with Solo?” He demands and Rey shoots Rose an annoyed look. 

“No thing.” Rey lies and Rose huffs, obviously annoyed. 

“Ever since everyone at work found out about her,” Rose hunches down dramatically and whispers, “daddy kink, she has been silently pining after him.” 

“Rey! You can’t be serious!” Finn exclaims and Rey blushes, pushing another bite into her mouth. 

“Wait a minute. What happened?” Rose pushes and Rey looks up at her, desperately willing her not to keep talking, “Rey I know you! Something happened! Spill now or else!” 

Rose has graduated from gesturing with her fork to threatening and Rey shrinks back. 

“Fine!” Rey shouts after she swallows her food. She takes a deep breath, “You know that I stayed late to fix my article on Friday. Well, Ben was there too.” 

“Rey Johnson, you dirty dog!” Rose slapped her playfully from across the table (and with her forkless hand) and laughed loudly. 

Rey wanted to laugh, but she felt kind of ashamed to have actually had sex in her office. That kind of stuff only happens in movies. What was happening to her life? 

“By that she means, tell us more right this second.” Finn adds casually and Rey groans. 

She told them what happened, reluctantly. Rose giggled like a child the entire time and Finn just stared at her. She knew that he wasn’t Ben’s biggest fan, but it couldn’t have been that big of a deal. 

“I am so jealous!” Rose squeaks and Rey actually laughs this time. At least she didn’t feel like she was being judged by fifty percent of her friends. 

“Do whatever makes you happy, Rey. I hope he isn’t a total dick to you.” Finn says and then goes back to his food. Rey turns to Rose and she pries her for more questions, but Rey tables anything too informative indefinitely. 

At first, it felt kind of sacred to Rey. The entire act of secret sex with the head of IT at her work, but now that she told Rose and Finn, she just realized that she wanted it even more. 

And Rey was going to do her best to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please keep the feedback coming! i know most of you guys were not huge fans of ben leaving after chapter 3, but i promise it’ll be okay. 
> 
> thank you to that one gc that keeps enabling me, i appreciate you guys sm! 😌
> 
> come find me on twitter! @urareylowillow


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She leans down so she could see what he was doing, glancing back at Ben whose eyes were glued to hers as he made his way back to the office.”
> 
> This is a 4k word chapter, enjoy! ✨

Monday morning, Rey was on time for work and in a surprisingly good mood.

She made her way up in the elevator, holding a drink carrier that held coffee for Finn and Rose, since she skipped her duties last week.

She looked around the office for Ben when she exited the lift. She didn’t really expect him to be out and about, he spent most of his time in the IT office anyway.

Rey delivered the coffee to her two friends and they all made their way to the Monday morning meeting. Just like last week, the room was full. Even more so maybe. The small group from HR, Ben and the others from the IT department, and some other people Rey didn’t know were crammed inside the room.

Amilyn quickly went through the meeting, assigning projects and making announcements.

Rey got her writing assignment for the week, which luckily did not focus on any politicians she was not a fan of.

Amilyn spent most of the time talking to the staff writers, and towards the end of the meeting you could tell that people that didn’t seem like they needed to be there were getting antsy.

“I’m sure you all want to know why I have everyone in the meeting this morning, so let me stop wasting your time,” Amilyn looked around at everyone with a slight smile on her face, “As you all know, we have our annual company picnic coming up. I just wanted to let you all know that we will be celebrating this Saturday!”

“I could have been working this whole time, you couldn’t have sent this in an email?” A shorter blond man from IT says, obviously annoyed.

Amilyn shoots him a look and continues, “We will be providing food, games, and drinks! There’s a sign-up sheet for desserts in the break room if anyone is interested. Have a wonderful workday!”

The man from IT, Rey swears his name is Beaumont, is the first to stomp out of the room. The rest of everyone else slowly shuffles out and Rey looks behind her, where Ben was standing against the wall.

They made eye contact and he gave her a small smile. It seemed oddly soft for how they had been interacting this past week, but she would take it.

She made her way back to her desk and began to boot up her computer. It was pretty barren, considering it was Monday. Just an email from Amilyn thanking her for the edits on last weeks article.

The workday passes slowly, typical for Mondays. Rey usually tries to fit all her research into the first day of the week, so she is mostly just reading up about her subject.

After lunch, she hangs back in the break room to make herself a cup of midday coffee as Finn and Rose head back to their desks.

She slowly mixes in her cream as she hears familiar heavy footsteps enter the break room. Rey _swears_ she didn’t plan this, it was just a fortunate turn of events. She turns around, coffee cup in hand, and sees Ben standing near the entrance to the room.

“Afternoon, Rey.” He says with a polite nod, walking closer to her. He opens the fridge and pulls out a bottle of some kind of meal replacement. He is incredibly fit, so it makes sense that he would only drink that kind of stuff.

“Hi, Ben” She replies as she takes a small sip of coffee. She knew they were in the office, and the breakroom had these large windows where everyone could see into the room. Ben twisted the cap off his drink, and it made a cracking noise that split the silence between them.

All Rey wanted was for him to give her any sliver of attention. She was kind of worried about the affect he had on her, but she waved it off and blamed her overactive libido.

“Have a nice day,” He says and takes large steps out of the room. It almost seems as if he is hurrying to get away from her, but she also knows he has long strides. She stares at his back, taking another sip of coffee as he walks away.

Suddenly, Rey had a devious idea.

  
She walked back to her desk and shook her computer awake. She pretended to work for a few minutes, and then she started to kick the wires under her desk with the tip of her shoe. She didn’t want to _actually_ break anything, so her movements were slow. There was a moment of triumph when her computer screen went black.

She let out an audibly annoyed groan and wheeled her chair to look at Rose.

“Hey, can you send Ben a message on Slack? My computer just randomly turned off.” She huffs and Rose gives her a seemingly knowing smile before typing a message off to the head of IT.

Rey gets out of her chair and on the ground, crawling under the desk to assess the damage. There were no sparks flying, so that was a plus. She fiddled with a few wires, trying to find where to plug a certain thing in before she heard Ben clear his throat behind her.

There was no possible way that Ben was not looking at her ass, so she wiggled it just a bit as she made her way out from under the desk. She sat on the floor, looking up at him with a smile.

“Hi, Ben! I just can’t figure out what’s wrong with my computer. Can you help me?” Her voice was innocent, but she figured he definitely knew that she was messing with him.

“Of course, it’s in my job description.” He says his voice sort of gravelly. He gets down on his knees next to her. The space is tight, considering he is such a big man, but Rey does not move from her spot.

He squeezes in next to her positions himself underneath the desk. His broad shoulders took up almost all the space. She wondered how he could see, there was no way that much light got in there. She heard him start to pull wires out and plug them back in.

“I wonder how all these got unplugged when your computer was working just fine earlier,” He muses from under the desk, his voice mostly muffled. Rey doesn’t say anything, but she smiles widely. She wasn’t exactly trying to hide what she was doing, but there was still kind of a thrill in being found out.

“Okay, I think you should be all good now.” He starts to shimmy his way out from underneath her desk and Rey gets an idea at the last second.

She reaches her hand over quickly, and gives Ben Solo a little pinch on his butt. It was just there, how could she honestly resist? To her surprise, he lets out a small shout and bangs his head on the desk. She claps a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter and he gets out from underneath moving as fast as he can.

Then he is all in personal space. He pushes her shoulder back and her head hits the cubicle wall. She hears Rose stop typing. He is looking at her, his eyes dark but not angry.

“I don’t think you want to do that, Rey.” He says and she gulps. She still has her hand over her mouth, she can’t stop grinning at her own mischief. He is crouched in front of her and his hand moves to her knee, slowly moving up until he gets to the hem of her skirt.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Ben.” She quips back and he smirks at her. She wants nothing more than to kiss that mouth of his right this second. He moves his hand up even further, until it is fully under the material of her skirt. He taps his fingers on her inner thigh and he is so close to touching her where she wants. She closes her eyes leans her head back, biting her lip so she doesn’t moan.

Then he quickly gets on his knees and Rey is looking up at him again.

“You’re all fixed,” He says in as normal of a voice as he can manage, “I’ll see you later.”

Rey gets up from the floor and watches him walk away. Damn that man.

“Rey,” Rose says, wheeling her chair around the wall so that she can glare at her, “What the _fuck_ was that?” She is gaping at her and Rey can’t help but laugh as she sits back down in her chair.

“Nothing at all.” She says cryptically but decides that there is nothing in this World she likes more than teasing Ben Solo.

The rest of that week she makes a vow to find a way to contact him every day.

On Tuesday, she goes into his office, which she is surprised to learn he shares with three other people in the IT department and asks for his help with the Wi-Fi on her laptop. She l bends down while he sits in his chair to watch him work. She grasps his thigh with her slim fingers and pets him over his khakis. She can see how her stills in his chair, his body going completely rigid under her ministrations.

Once she sees her laptop has successfully connected to the internet (all she had done was gone in and “forgot” the office’s connection) she picks it up from in front of him and trots out of the office, shooting him a glance over her shoulder.

Wednesday she dramatically washes out a coffee cup in the sink, bending over much further than she needs to while he sits at the table and eats his late lunch.

She thinks they must be incredibly lucky to have the break room to themselves so often, even with the obnoxiously large windows. She chirps an overly sweet goodbye at him and makes her way back to her desk.

Thursday she is forced to dial it back a bit. She had gotten behind on her article as she sat at her desk and brainstormed way to tease Ben for probably too long. She worked through lunch and as it neared the end of the day, she had her first draft finished. She had definitely cut an article closer, but she still had all day tomorrow to proofread and edit. She wasn’t worried at all.

  
She got up from her desk and picked up her purse. She shrugged her laptop bag over her shoulder and got ready to leave. It was only 4:55, but she figured a few extra minutes wouldn’t count off her almost-perfect record.

She walked toward the elevator, finally ready to head home for the day. She pressed the button and waited, tapping her foot mindlessly as she stood in front of the metal door. She heard footsteps come to a stop behind her and turned around to see who else was waiting for a ride to the lobby.

Her stomach dropped when she saw Ben. He had a small smile on his face and gestured for her to enter whenever the door dinged and slid open. She stepped inside and clutched her bag to her chest, and he followed.

The doors slid closed, but nothing happened. She looked over at him, but he seemed completely resolute. She _knew_ that he was affected by her, so why not take this opportunity when they were alone in an elevator? It was the perfect trope.

“What’s wrong?” She asks innocently, turning towards him. He looks at her, his face stoic.

“Why should I give any attention to the little girl who’s been teasing me all week?” He asks and Rey’s eyes go wide. She knew, maybe subconsciously, that this would catch up to her. If she was being honest, she was a little bit excited.

“I’m sorry, Ben.” She whispers and he gives her a quizzical look.

“You don’t have to worry, kitten. The cameras in the elevator don’t have audio.” It’s then that she looks up to the corner and see the security camera and its small blinking red light.

She smiles and looks up at him through her eyelashes, “Okay, I’m sorry, daddy.”

It was like she was a completely different person when they played around like this. She liked it, maybe a little bit too much. When she spoke, he let out a grumble from the back of his throat and Rey wanted him to fuck her right there in the elevator, cameras be damned.

Then they landed in the lobby, and Ben gave her a sympathetic look as he exited the lift. She followed him and he pulled her over to the side of the room. There was still no one else around, but he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

“Tomorrow, kitten.” His voice is low and deep, and Rey feels heat pool in her center. She nods and he turns around. Leaving her in the lobby as he exits the building.

xxx

The next day at work, Rey spends her morning editing her article. She sends off the article and has her normal lunch with Finn and Rose.

They both pry a little about the Ben situation, but Rey waves them off. She doesn’t want to give them anything. This _thing_ that she and Ben had was just for the two of them and she wanted it to stay that way.

After lunch was over, Rey got a confirmation from Amilyn that her article was up to par. That meant that she had the rest of the day to research new articles and maybe think of new ways to mess with Ben. She didn’t know how long this teasing thing would go before the climax, but she was reveling in it.

Ben had also mentioned something about tomorrow. So, she was on the edge of her seat wondering what he might have planned.

She was clicking around on google, searching for “things to write articles about” (she was burnt out, it was Friday, okay?) when an absolutely horrible idea struck her.

She opened up her laptop and began to search how to put a virus on her computer. Maybe she was going a bit to far, but Rey was deep in it. She didn’t have any smaller things she could do to her computer. She downloaded a couple of random applications on her laptop, manually going past the virus protection each time.

She knew she had done her job when she started getting random pop up on her home screen. Her search engine defaulted to something that definitely was not google and she had a ton of weird ads. She was completely satisfied.

She used her completely safe and sound desktop to type a Slack message out to the IT department in general, instead of just to Ben.

It only took a few moments for Beau, the one who had thrown a bit of a fit on Monday, to come out of the office and make his way over to Rey’s desk. She smiled at him and he gave her a quiet greeting.

“So, what seems to be the problem?” He asks, sitting at her desk in front of her laptop.

“I have no idea, I just started getting all these weird pop ups and stuff. I’m really no good at this computer stuff.” She is leaning against the wall of the cubicle, but she sees Ben walking back from the break room. He must have had a late lunch. She presses herself to the back of the chair so that her small breasts are basically pressed on Beau’s shoulders. She leans down so she could see what he was doing, glancing back at Ben whose eyes were glued to hers as he made his way back to the office.

“You—you’ve definitely got a virus here. I wonder how it got past the virus blocker…” he wonders, and Rey wants to laugh. She only hopes she didn’t severely damage her laptop.

“Can you fix it?” she asks him, and he nods as he clicks around on the laptop. She kind of feels bad for using Beau to get to Ben, but she thinks what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. He shifts in the seat and Rey moves away so that he can get up, her laptop in his hands.

“I’m gonna take this back to IT, can you make do with your desktop for the rest of the day?” He asks Rey and she nods. She thinks that poor Beaumont might be completely oblivious.

Rey’s plan has been set in motion. She keeps herself busy, but she is constantly checking the clock. The end of the day inches nearer and she waits for Ben to do something, literally anything at this point would be good.

Suddenly, her Slack pings with a message and it pulls her from her thoughts.

>Ben 4:36PM  
>> IT Office. Now.

It take Rey about three seconds to hop up from her desk and start taking strides towards the IT Office. She see’s Beaumont walking down the hall from the office and she gives him a polite wave. It is met with a pretty awkward smile.

She opens the door to the office and sees Ben sitting at his desk alone, with her laptop in front of him. She steps in and closes the door behind her, quietly.

She takes a few careful steps into the room. Ben turns to look at her. His eyes look…angry? She doesn’t think that’s the correct word but doesn’t know how else to describe it.

“Hi, Ben. You wanted me in to come see you?” She says innocently. She tries to seem confident with her body language, but her voice betrays her.

He gets up from his seat and takes two steps towards her, meeting her in the middle of the room. He wastes no time with anything else, slipping his hands around her waist and meeting her lips in an absolutely bruising kiss.

She wraps her arms around his neck, and he picks her up, carrying her the small distance to the door and slamming her against the wood.

It makes a _very_ loud sound as Rey’s back is shoved into it. She doesn’t care. She wraps her legs around his hips and kisses him back, matching his energy.

He breaks the kiss suddenly, working down her neck and she has already learned to love that so much.

“Such a bad girl,” He muses between kisses, “teasing me all week. Then today, I see you flirting with Beau right in front of me?” He moves her shirt and sucks a bruise into her collarbone.

She moans and wiggles underneath him. He presses his chest against hers and she is utterly pinned to the door. She lets her hands roam over him.

“I should punish you, kitten. Don’t you think that’s a good idea?” He asks her and pulls away until she gives him an answer.

“I won’t be bad anymore, daddy. I swear.” She whispers, nervous that someone might overhear. They are mere inches away from the rest of the office.

“Are you scared someone will hear us, Rey?” He questions, looking into her eyes and she nods slowly, her cheeks flooding with heat.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ve got you.” He murmurs and he snakes a hand up underneath her skirt, she slips down the door just a bit and holds on to him tighter. She feels his hands brush against the fabric of her underwear. It’s a bit of an awkard position, with her legs around him. They are almost as close as they could get, yet he manages to push her underwear to the side and moves his thick finger through her folds and around her clit.

“You don’t deserve this, kitten. You really don’t, but you’re so wet I can’t resist.” He breathes and she lets out a moan as he plays with her clit. He pulls away and makes his way down to her entrance. He slowly pushes one finger into her the pressure is absolutely divine. This whole week, she had been on edge around him. The teasing turned her on for reasons she wish she could understand. This whole thing was just surprising around every corner, but Rey was not complaining at all.

Ben keeps his head down, continuing to kiss her shoulder and collarbone as he pumps his finger into her. Rey bites her knuckle to keep from moaning and she silently hopes that the door isn’t rocking behind them.

“Please, daddy. More. I’m—ah—I’m so close.” She can’t help but let out a small whimper when he adds a second finger to the thrust, her cunt clenching around his fingers.

“You’re so beautiful, kitten. Are you going to come for me?” He asks and she nods feverntly.

As quickly as he was there, he is now gone. He pulls his fingers out of her and she groans and looks at him, her mouth hanging open in surprise.

He stares at her, his face completely stern, “Only good girls get to come, Rey. You know you haven’t been good this week. Am I right?”

“I know, daddy.” She shimmies down from the door, planting her feet on the ground. She awkwardly repositions her skirt. Ben doesn’t move away, his chest is still basically pressed to her. She leans against the door and he splays a hand next to her head.

“Listen to me, Rey. Tomorrow after that stupid picnic, you are coming home with me. Do you understand?” She nods and he raises his eyebrows, “Tell me you understand, kitten.”

“I understand, daddy. I’ll come home with you.” She whispers and he steps away from her. Rey squirms at the uncomfortable wetness inbetween her legs as Ben walks back to his desk. He closes her laptop and hands it to her. She hugs it and looks at him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. If you are a good girl at the picnic, I promise I’ll take care of you.” He tells her, his face still stern.

“I promise I will be.” She gives him a small smile as she turns to leave the office.

Rey lets the game fade away and she straightens up as she walks back to her desk, convinced that was the worst and best thing that had ever happened to her.

She sits back at her desk and starts to pack up her things. Rose wheels her chair around to looks at her.

“What just happened in there?” She asks with a shit-eating grin spread across her face.

“Nothing,” Rey says, without turning to look at her.

“Bullshit! Nearly everyone heard that big slam on the door.” Rey turns to look at her then, willing her face not to turn red.

“Yeah because I tripped on my feet and faceplanted the door. Completley embarrassed myself in front of Ben.” She says, trying to seem defeated.

“Yeah, okay Rey. I completley believe you,” Rose rolls her eyes and turns back to her desk, “You going to the picnic tomorrow?” She adds from around the wall between them,

“Yep, I will _definetly_ be there.” Rey replies, and can’t help but smile to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO MY AMAZING GC ON TWITTER. literally couldn’t have done it without you guys. 
> 
> to everyone commenting, bookmarking, and kudo’ing (?) thank you so so much! 
> 
> i’m having a blast with this fic and i hope you guys are enjoying it as well. as always, i appreciate any comments you might have!! 
> 
> come find me on twitter - @urareylowillow


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mind if I join you?” A low voice asks from behind her, and she whips her head around to see Ben standing miles above her.
> 
> Damn, he was tall. 
> 
> Enjoy! ✨

Rey parks her car in the gravel drive where the company picnic is being held. She gets out of her car and grabs her container of “homemade” cookies out of the backseat. Homemade means she stopped at the store and bought some that came in a plastic package and dumped them all into a glass Tupperware to make it look like she tried.

She normally loved baking, but she was way to distracted by…other things in her life to properly bake anything.

She turned around and scanned the park in front of her, using her hand to guard her eyes from the harsh afternoon sun.

Not far from the parking lot, Rey saw where they were supposed to be meeting. It was very casual, picnic blankets spread across the green grass near a large silver grill. Poe stood there, fixing up what seemed to be the main course for the event and one of Rey’s favorites. Cheeseburgers.

She saw Finn and Rose, they had claimed a blanket as their own, both obnoxiously spreading their legs so that no one could sit on their perch. A few other people mingled about the area, talking laughing. Many with drinks in their hands.

The park itself was beautiful. It wasn’t the kind that was directly exposed to the sunlight, but had large trees shading it pretty much everywhere. The sunlight beaming through said trees made for quite a pretty setting.

Rey scanned the crowd more closely as she walked over the stone bridge from the parking lot and up the path. As if she wouldn’t have been able to see Ben as soon as she arrived. She shook her head and tried to will him from her thoughts. The least she could do was enjoy the picnic before he got there. She knew that she had to _behave_ today. She would keep that thought at the back of her mind.

She makes her way up to where everyone is. There’s a large gazebo with walls made of large round stones not too far from where they are laid out on the grass. Rose and Finn wave her over as she gets closer.

“Hey, peanut!” Finn greets her with a broad smile as she places her container of cookies on the table set up nearby and makes her way to their blanket. She sits down with a huff and smiles at the two of them.

They sit together and talk quietly while they wait for more people to show up. The conversation always flows easy with the three of them.

Poe loudly announces that the main course is ready, and Rey hops up from her spot to go over and make herself a plate. When she came to America, it took quite a few years for her to make her way to a cookout like this. Rose’s parents, even with their proud Vietnamese heritage, took full advantage of fourth of July.

The patriotism wasn’t something that interested them really, but the fireworks and delicious food was their main event. Rose invited her over to her parents for the festivities and Rey got her first taste of American cookout food.

This picnic had similar fares. Cheeseburgers, hotdogs, and bratwursts all shiny with a gross amount of grease. Potato salad, macaroni salad, and coleslaw. Which was basically just another type of salad. Rey was confused by all these things that weren’t _actually_ salad but grew to love them as time went on.

After her plate was full, she made her way back to her seat while she waited for Finn and Rose. She munched on crisps, trying to be polite and wait for them before she truthfully dug in.

“Mind if I join you?” A low voice asks from behind her, and she whips her head around to see Ben standing miles above her. Damn, he was tall.

“Finn and Rose are sitting her too.” She motioned to the empty spots besides her and Ben simply shrugged.

“I don’t mind.” He sat next to her, half on the blanket, half on the grass. As if he didn’t want to take up too much room. He already had a plate of food, how in the World did she miss him arriving?

Rey wanted to tell him not to say anything stupid in front of her friends, but the command from last night echoed in the back of her head. This arrangement they had going on was doing things to her. They sat in a surprisingly companionable silence and Rey continued to eat her chips.

Rose and Finn walked back up a few minutes later and the latter cleared his throat before sitting down cautiously beside her. Rey looked between her two friends and Ben, unsure if she should introduce them. They definitely already knew each other. Why was this so awkward?

“Hi, Ben. Nice to see you here.” Rose finally quipped in a toothachingly sweet voice.

“Nice to see you too.” He replied politely, taking a bite of something on his plate. It was odd to see him kind of quiet and subdued.

They made painful small talk while they ate, just talking about mundane things like the weather and work. Rey found herself zoning out, a bit bored of the conversation.

That is, until she hears Rose ask, “So what was that big bang on your door the other day? Startled the whole office!” Rey sucks in a breath and coughs suddenly. When she regained her breathing, she silently begged Ben not to answer the question.

“Oh, nothing really. Rey ran into the door,” He said nonchalantly, and Rey breathed a sigh of relief. She shot a look to Rose, who looked thoroughly disappointed with his answer. Rose squinted her eyes at her, showing she did not believe them at all.

A few minutes later, Amilyn stood near the grill and clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention like a primary school teacher.

“Hey everyone! Thanks so much for coming out. We’re going to start some team building games now if anyone is interested. Just on the other side of the gazebo here there’s a volleyball court! Let’s head over!”

“Oh, we are _so_ doing this.” Rey snickered to both Ben and her friends, hopping up from her seat on the ground with her empty plate in hand. She takes a few steps and turns back to face them, they all three still sat on the ground, looking up at her, “Come on then! We’re going!” She motioned for them to stand up and they reluctantly followed.

Rey skipped over to the sand volleyball court and slipped her shoes and socks off near the edge of the barrier. She looked back at Finn and Rose, who were chatting to each other, and Ben who was trailing behind them. They made eye contact and he gave her a fierce look that made her shiver.

The teams were split, Rey was happy when she and Ben ended up on the same side, and everyone made their way onto the playing field. She had never played volleyball in her life, but she figured it couldn’t be too complicated. The sand sunk its way into Rey’s toes and the warmth of it kind of felt nice as she trotted over to a spot near the front of the net.

The ball was served before she knew it and it went flying above her head and to someone at the back of the field. As the ball soared back across to the opposing side, Rey watched closely.

She was surprised that all of her coworkers managed to keep the ball in the air, she figured that a bunch of office workers wouldn’t be skilled at volleyball, but who knew?   
  
Soon enough the ball had a shallow serve and was right at the front of the net, before Rey could jump up and try and push it to the ground on the other side of the fence, Ben Solo did the exact thing she meant to. He didn’t have to jump remarkably high, but it was a successful shot, and earned a point for their team. 

As everyone reset, Ben turned and gave Rey a little smirk and she shook her head at him with a smile. The smirks and glances were really making her feel something her and Rey was desperate to know why this giant man did such things to her.

The sex was good. Okay, the sex was unbelievable, but there was something she liked about Ben when they were just around each other. She felt a pull to him that she couldn’t describe just yet. If she was being honest with herself, it scared her a little bit.

The game continued on, tensions rising on both sides as the score was neck and neck. They were only playing to ten points, and both teams had nine.

Everyone was hyper focused as the last ball was served from the back and flew over to the opposing team’s side. Rey was light on her feet, watching the ball with razor sharp focus. She had never been a particularly competitive person, but today she definitely was. She _needed_ to win.

Rey’s focus broke when she saw the ball bounce out of bounds, with no point for anyone. The enemy team went to retrieve it and got ready to reset. Ben walked up behind her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Do you trust me?” He said and she leans away so that she can look back at him, studying the expression on his face.

“Of course.” She replied with a nod and he smiled at her. Not a smirk, but an actual smile. He wasn’t grinning or anything, but it was definitely more than he had ever given her, and it warmed something inside her chest. 

He stepped away from her and found his place behind her again. What was he planning?

The other team served the ball and Ben put his plan into motion in a matter of seconds. It made a few trips back and forth, but when it was lined up in front of Rey, he ran up behind her. Large hands closing on her waist and suddenly she was lifted off the ground. She reached out for the ball and hit it, so it slammed on the ground on the opposing team’s side, giving them the winning point.

He gently placed her back on her feet and spun around to look at Ben, she was laughing and so was he. She jumped up and down as the rest of their team cheered.

“What the hell, Solo? That couldn’t have been legal!” Someone from the other side shouted, their opposing coworkers all looked upset.

“In my personal opinion, I think it was a great show of teamwork. Team-building volleyball.” He said resolutely with a shrug, and the rest of the winning team cheered. The other team walked off their side, defeated without another protest.

“That was great Ben!” Rey said, putting her hand on his arm. Her body was full of adrenaline and she wanted to wrap him in a giant hug and kiss him right there.

She thinks she might be falling for him. Just a little bit.

Rose runs up to them, her face red and a giant smile plastered across it, “That was amazing! What a move!”

Rey laughs with Rose as they exit the volleyball court, Ben trailing behind them. Finn, who was on the other team, walks up and scowls at them.

“That was basically cheating.” He said and Rey waved him off. When everyone was generally gathered near the food again, Amilyn made a second announcement.

“Okay guys! Next game is going to be a classic game of,” she lets the anticipation build for a moment, “tag! Just like in school!”

Everyone seems a bit confused by the reasoning for this game. At least volleyball needed teamwork, tag was a game where everyone was against each other.

“I know it seems like an odd team building game, but it’s all about making alliances and working together.” She explains, but Rey doesn’t think that makes any real sense. There isn’t even an end to the game, you usually just kind of stop at some point.

“I don’t think Amilyn understands team building exercises.” Rose whispers to her and Rey giggles.

The first “It” is determined and from there it is absolute pandemonium. To see so many adults scattering and running from each other is quite the sight.

Rey is the second person to become “It” which doesn’t surprise her since she was busy looking around at everyone going crazy. She panics and starts sprinting towards Rose, who is across the field. She catches up to her pushing her shoulder lightly and laughing, declaring her the new tagger.

Rey doesn’t let herself get tagged again. She is quick on her feet and stays away from everyone, so she won’t get caught.   
  
Eventually she finds herself in the middle of the grassy patch where the game started. She looks around trying to determine who might be the tagger and makes eye contact with Ben, who is slowly walking over to her. Instead of letting him get close to her, Rey takes a few cautious steps back.

“You’ll never catch me.” Rey says, turning on her heels and running from him as fast as she can. She was _definitely_ faster than him. The chances of him catching her while he ran on those tree sized legs was slim.

She made ran through the gazebo and made a circle around, trying to lose him. As she circled back around though and followed her path from before, she ran right into his broad expanse of chest. She stumbled back and looked up at him, he was back to smirking.

“I got you.” He said, his voice low. His eyes were dark again he pulled her over near the stone wall. The pavilion that they stood under was kind of weird, it was open to the air almost the whole length, but then on the ends there were these little rooms. They were open to the rest of a gazebo, but you couldn’t see into them unless you were outside. The entire thing was made of large, flat, stones, that had been pieced together.

Rey found herself leaning against a bench that was attached and made of the same stones as the wall. She could almost see out of the thin windows that were at the top of the wall, but not quite.

Ben looked down at her and held her shoulders in his large hands. He searched her eyes for a moment before Rey surged up onto her toes and pulled him down into a searing kiss.

He met her passion urgently and they kissed like they never had, barely concealed from all of their coworkers by this weird pavilion. He slowly licked her bottom lip for entrance, and she opened her mouth, threading her fingers through his long hair and pulling him closer. 

She moaned into the kiss and he wrapped his arms tighter around he waist. He broke the kiss only to give attention to the sensitive spot where her ear met her jaw and down the rest of her throat.

They continued like that until a voice shouted from right outside, “Where’d Solo go? He was it!”

They pull apart from each other, however reluctantly, and their gazes meet again.

“Let’s get out of here.” Ben says firmly, his eyes dark and steely. Rey can do nothing but nod. They have shifted back to their normal dynamic, but Rey is not complaining.

They walk out of the gazebo and start making their way down the path and towards the parking lot. They aren’t touching, but walk very close together.

Before they can get very far down the path, Rose runs up to them.

“Where are you two off to?” She asks, her breathing heavy like she just sprinted to them.

“Oh, I’m not feeling well. Ben’s walking me to my car.” Rey says, as nonchalantly as she can muster. Rose crosses her arms and her gaze flits between the two of them.

“Mhm, very believable story.” She says and Rey starts to take a few more steps towards freedom, Ben leading her silently.

“Yep, I’ll see you later!” She was walking backward before and turns around now to go the rest of the way.

“Be safe!” Rose calls and Rey cringes, hoping none of their other coworkers heard that.

When they get to the car, Rey starts fishing out her keys from her purse. Ben raises her eyebrows, “What are you doing?”

“Getting my keys, I figured I could just follow you to your place.” She shrugged and pulled her large keychain out of her purse.

“Oh no, kitten. You’ll be riding with me. We can come get your car tomorrow.” He says, beeping his key fob to unlock his own car.

“But…what if I need it?” Rey asks as she follows him to his car.

“I highly doubt you will, Rey. You’ve been such a good girl all day, I promised I’d take care of you didn’t I?” He questions and the way he murmurs her name makes her melt. She walks up to the passenger side of his car and looks at him from over the roof.

“Yes, daddy.” She replied before opening the door and stepping inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was really nervous to post this chapter because i don’t know if you guys will like it or not, please let me know if you do! 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH to my amazing gc. i swear this fic wouldn’t exist without them with the amount of brainstorming they help me do. 
> 
> comments are always appreciated!! 😌
> 
> come find me on twitter- @urareylowillow


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look so beautiful like this, kitten.” He murmurs and gets down on his knees in front of her.   
> He begins to unbutton her jeans and pull them down, she wiggles to try and help him a bit,   
> “It’s really too bad I have to punish you.” 
> 
> Enjoy! ✨

The ride back to Ben’s place was in a surprisingly companionable silence. Rey watched the town pass by out the window as they drove. Soon, they were near downtown passing the street that Maz’s place was on. The pulled down a smaller one-way and pulled up to a house quite similar to Rey’s, although his might have been a two story.

Ben struck her as someone who’s living space would be minimalistic and rather cold, but it didn’t seem that way from a first impression at all. There was a large porch that had a few comfortable looking chairs on it and a mountain bike chained up to the side. Rey was surprised when she got out of the car to see a string of fairy lights on the banister, they were turned off but it still seemed like a rather bohemian thing for _Ben_ of all people to decorate with.

“I love the fairy lights.” She said as she stepped out of the car and glanced over at him. She swore the tips of his ears turned just the slightest shade of pink.

“I needed some light on the porch,” he says, just a little bit defensive, but it makes Rey smile, “I like to read out here at night.”

“No, I wasn’t joking. I really do love them.” She giggled and they made their way to the front door together. He unlocked it and walked in, welcoming her in with a kind gesture. This felt weird. He was being so nice, not that he wasn’t nice normally, she just had the intention of much different things when she got in his car.

“Can I get you anything?” He asks as he closes the door once they are both inside.

“May I have some water?” She asks and he nods and goes off to what she assumes is the kitchen. She looks around the living room and its rather simple. Large bookshelves fill most of the walls and Rey peers at them closely. He has interesting taste. Pretty much everything from J.R.R Tolkien to a few random psychology textbooks. He even has a potted plant on the top of one of the bookshelves, that looks well cared for.

She sits on the well-worn leather sofa and waits for him to return. She checks her phone and sees multiple texts in the group chat with Finn and Rose, which she promptly ignores.

Ben walks back into the living room, holding two glasses and hands one to her. He sits next to her on the couch, thankfully not leaving a cushion behind them.

“Did you have fun today?” Rey asks, eyeing him with a smirk and he gives her a small smile back.

  
“Surprisingly, yes. Considering the games were kind of adolescent, I had a good time with you.” His words are quiet, almost like he doesn’t want to admit them.

“I had a good time with you too.” She reaches out and squeezes his hand that is on the couch next to her. This whole thing was an oddly quiet moment, compared to all their other previous times alone.

They sit for a few moments, talking about the day as they sip their water. Before Rey suddenly says, “You know, we don’t have to do this.”

“What do you mean?” He looks at her, his face obviously confused.

“This whole pleasantry thing. We don’t need to. I know why I came over here.” She says quickly. She doesn’t want Ben to feel like he has to be a host for her. Or talk to her in a normal fashion like their friends. _Maybe you just don’t want to open up to another person._ Her treacherous mind reminds her, but she shakes away the thought.

“Rey,” Ben says, shifting his weight so that he is facing her on the couch, he reaches out and puts a gentle hand on her shoulder, “I am enjoying getting to know you. I’m enjoying it a lot, actually. If that isn’t what you want this to be, I understand. I just wanted you to know.”

She takes a gulp of breath but doesn’t say anything, he takes that as his queue to continue, leaning forward so that his lips brush her cheek. His large hand moves down so that it’s placed on her waist, effectively caging her in.

“I’m more than happy to just fuck you,” He says against her ear and Rey’s breath hitches in her throat. She wants that. She wants that _very_ much. Even if she doesn’t want to come to terms with whatever it is that they are doing, she knows that at a basic level.

“Yes, please.” She squeaks out and he places his lips where her ear meets her jaw, tightening his grip on her waist. She melts into his touch and brings her hands to thread into his hair. He brings his face up so that he can kiss her for real, his large mouth slanting over hers in a fierce kiss.

It took a few moments, but soon Rey was straddled across his lap and his large hands explored her entire body from her thighs all the way up her spine. She kept her hands firmly rooted in his hair, brushing through it with her nimble fingers. She traces her finger over the shell of his ear, and he groans into her mouth at the touch. She tucks that away for future use before she grinds her hips into his own and feels his hard length inside his jeans.

This was different than the other times they had been together. Rey felt more vulnerable than before. The intimacy of this was almost overwhelming.

Suddenly, Ben’s grip shifted and tightened around her. His hands held her close to him and he got up from the couch to carry her, presumably to his room. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kept peppering open mouthed kisses down the his neck, sucking marks wherever she could.

He placed her gently on his bed when they made it to the room. He stepped away and looked down at her with a sly grin on his face. She must look completely abashed, her legs spread and her hair messy from their adventure on the couch.

“You look so beautiful like this, kitten.” He murmurs and gets down on his knees in front of her. He begins to unbutton her jeans and pull them down, she wiggles to try and help him a bit, “It’s really too bad I have to punish you.”

Rey lifts her head to look down at him in between her legs. He’d already punished her, right? He left her wanting for him at the office. Even with this realization, the thought of him punishing her sent a new wave of arousal to her core.

“Punish me for what, daddy?” She asked and he seemed to shiver a bit when she called him that.

“You were very bad all week. I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson,” he replies, pulling her jeans down her legs and past her knees in one swift tug, “Tell me, Rey. Did you learn your lesson?”

Rey looks down at him and smiles slightly at the sight. He looked just as debauched as she probably did.

“I don’t think so, Ben.” She narrows her eyes and he gives her a small pinch on the soft skin behind her knee.

“Wrong name, Rey.” He shakes his head in disapproval and gets to his feet, standing between her spread knees, looking down at her with dark eyes, “Get up.” He demands and she uses her elbows to prop herself up before sitting up completely. Ben takes a step back from her and moves to sit on the bed. It was a bit of an awkward position for them to be in, just sitting next to one another on his bed. It only last a few seconds before he pats his lap, gesturing for her to come to him.

Slowly, Rey positions herself so she is draped over his knees. Her ass pert and sticking up for Ben. She keeps a grip on his calf to steady herself and he rubs a soft hand down her spine and fingers the edges of her panties.

“Okay, Rey. I need you to listen,” He says sternly and she nods quickly, “We’re going to use the stoplight system okay? Green is good, yellow means slow, and red means stop. Do you understand me, kitten?”

“Yes, I understand.” She breathes out and immediately hitches her breath again when he lays a large hand on her ass. He circles the round of her cheek before he quickly pulls her underwear down around her thighs, exposing her to him. She wiggles ever so slightly.

“So eager to receive your punishment, hm? I think ten spanks will do. Can you count them for me?” His voice was hard like steel. Rey could feel the wet continue to build in between her legs. It was almost obnoxious at the point.

“Yes, daddy.” She answered and prepared herself for the first one.

His hand came down swiftly and smacked her bare ass and she let out a small squeal.

“One.”

The sting of heat makes arousal pool in her center again. He brings his hand down again and Rey tries to stifle a moan. She loves this much more than she thought she would.

“Two.”

It continues like that, Ben relentlessly spanking her and Rey getting more and more wet.

“Seven.” Rey says and her voice breaks just a little bit. Ben pauses his punishment for a moment.

“Where are you, kitten?” He asks, his voice softer now.

“Yellow.” She murmurs, honestly. This was turning her on a ridiculous amount, but even she couldn’t deny the pain that came with it.

He gently caresses her round ass and the softness is a welcome change, “You are doing so well kitten. Such a good girl. Do you think you can take three more?” He asks and Rey pauses for a moment and then nods slowly.

His hand comes down on her other cheek this time, giving the one he had been focusing on a relief. 

“Eight.”

His large hand lingers there for a moment and then lifts up again. Once again, on the cheek that had had less attention.

Rey lets out a small sound, “Nine.” She breathes. She feels Ben go a little stiff and she taps his calf where her fingers are sitting, “Yellow.”

Ben relaxes slightly and then raises his hand again. The last spank is on the more sensitive side and Rey lets out a cry as he brings his hand down. She slumps over his knees and breathes heavily.

“Ten.” She says after a moment and suddenly Ben is pulling her up and she is sitting in his lap. She tucks her knees to her chest and puts her head on his shoulder. She takes a few deep breaths.

“Such a good girl, Rey. You are so good for me.” He murmurs, placing heated kisses down the column of her throat. She stretches her neck out and moans towards the ceiling. A moment later, Ben lays her down on the bed again. He is still fully dressed and Rey is absolutely desperate to see his body. She tugs at the hem of his shirt and he leans up, giving her a stern look.

“I don’t think we’re quite done with your punishment yet, Rey.” He says and she pouts, she was already so wet. When would he give her the relief she needed?

He leans back onto his knees and gives her a small smile, “Take of your shirt.” He smiles and Rey leans up so she can shuck her shirt and bra off at the same time. She leans back again, completely naked underneath him.

He is still smiling as he looks down at her naked form. She almost wants to cover herself, but she knows that he wouldn’t like that.

“So beautiful, kitten. All spread out for me.” He says tracing a finger on her thigh and skirting it higher so that he is _almost_ touching her where she needs it.

“Just for you, daddy.” She says and he gives her an absolutely _hungry_ grin.

Rey watches as he rolls his sleeves up, revealing toned forearms. He takes his time, folding each one carefully so it won’t fall. She never thought someone could look so edible in a white dress shirt, but he just kept surprising her.

Finally, when he is satisfied, he reaches down and spreads her legs a little wider and pulls her closer to the edge of the bed. He gets down on his knees on the floor and begins to press open mouth kisses to her inner thighs. She can’t help but buck her hips at the ministrations, wanting him just a bit closer.

“So eager, Rey,” he muses softly, “Can you tell me what you want?”

“Your—ah—your mouth. On me. Please, daddy.” She begs him and to her surprise, he obliged. Seeming to reward her for asking. He licks a hot stripe through he folds and Rey moans loudly. She finally had the chance to be vocal and she was going to take it.

It sounded so wet down there, he was basically drinking her up. He swirled his tongue around her clit and she was already so close to coming. He had built her up so much, she knew it wouldn’t take long. Her fingers threaded through his dark hair and she watched him as he buried his face in between her legs.

He closed his luscious lips around her clit and sucked, Rey’s hips bucked and she felt the coil building inside her abdomen.

Suddenly, he pulled away. Rey’s hands came out of his hair and he looked up at her.

“Not yet, kitten. I don’t want you to come yet, okay?” Ben said and Rey was breathing too hard to talk. She was convinced that he just stopped as she was about to have the best orgasm of her life.

She looked down at him with a frown, and he smirked at her. The moment of stillness didn’t last long. As soon as Rey’s legs relaxed, Ben trailed his fingers up her legs and towards the apex of her thighs. He brushed his large finger over her folds, making her shiver.

Finally, he touched her with more gusto. He traced her entrance with a thick digit and almost dipped in a handful of times. Rey lets out a moan and Ben touched her harder. He used his thumb to circle her clit, slowly.

When he pushed one finger inside, the pressure was like sweet relief. He continued to service the bundle of nerves, but sped up his fingers. Thrusting into her with little reserve. He added a second finger and curled them inside of her and Rey let out a shout.

“Yes, daddy! P—please, I’m gonna come!” Rey babbled and she was already so close again. She didn’t know if it was the man himself or the things he did, but he could break her apart in a matter of what seemed like seconds.

Rey shifted a bit, spreading her legs wider by bending her knees and planting her feet on the edge of the bed. Ben leaned down and licked her clit as he pumped his two fingers in and out of her as fast as he could. She was so so close, she felt the wave about to crash over her. For a moment, she feared she might drown.

Then. He pulled away again, leaving her empty and wanting all over again.

“Daddy!” She cried out, mourning the loss of his touch. He moved up her body so that he was looking her in the eye.

“Listen to me, kitten. I can touch you all you want, but you are only allowed to come on my cock. I want to feel you when you come for me, do you understand?” He was stern and Rey wanted nothing more than to kiss his mouth, which was floating only an inch or two above her own.

“Yes, daddy. I understand. Will you please, please fuck me now?” She asked, squeezing his hips with her knees and putting her hands flat on his chest.

“I like it when you beg, Rey.” He says, getting up from where he had her caged in and she propped herself up on her elbows. He unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt before he ripped it over his head, “Can you do it again? Be a good girl and beg for my cock?”

“Yes, daddy. Please I want your cock inside of me so badly. You fill me up so good, please give it to me.” Rey said, she was so on edge she thinks she would do literally anything for him to fuck her right now. He removes his pants and underwear in one movement and he pumps his already hard cock a few times. It stands erect and this is the first time Rey had a good look at it.

“Turn around. Get on your knees, kitten.” She scrambles to get on her knees and Ben gently pushes her shoulders so that her face is pressed against the mattress. He leans back up and spreads her nudges her knees just a little further apart, before positioning himself behind her. The head of his cock is at her entrance and it takes everything Rey has not to move back and envelope him inside of her.

“You’ve been such a good girl today, Rey. I think it’s time for your reward, don’t you?” He says and presses himself barely inside her. Just the head is already stretching her.

“Yes, please. Daddy, I need you to fuck me. Please.” Rey says and feels Ben’s hands on her hips.

“I’ll give you anything you want, Rey.” He says and sheathes himself inside her with one smooth stroke. Rey gasps at the pressure and stretch, unable to do or say anything. She had almost forgotten how big he was.

He moved quickly, pulling almost all the way back out to slam into her again. He was so deep inside her this way, it was almost overwhelming. He pumped into her at a relentless speed and Rey could do nothing except let out the occasional squeak or small moan.

“You take me so well, kitten. Your little pussy was made for me, did you know that?” Ben says and he sounds like he has lost some of his resoluteness.

“Oh, please daddy! M-my pussy belongs to you.” She babbles as he hits a spot inside of her that makes her cry out.

“Good—ah—good girl, Rey. God, I can’t believe this. I can’t believe you.” He says at the same time Rey lets out another small cry as he hits the sensitive spot inside of her.

“Right there—oh god. Right there, please don’t stop!” Rey shouts and Ben drapes his body over hers again, keeping his grip on her hips. He pumps mercilessly on the spot and then he is away from her as fast as he was there.

Rey almost yells at him, she swears he can’t punish her _again_ , but then Ben flips her over and spreads her legs. Immediately entering her again and pounding as fast and hard as he can. She realizes that he has completely come undone. He hooks a large hand under her thigh and pulls it upward, changing the angle and Rey cries out again.

He is looking into her eyes now and when Rey cries out again, he silenced her with an open mouth kiss which she returns with heat. He kisses her deeply and only pulls away when he’s ready to talk again.

“Are you going to come for me, Rey? Gonna come on my cock?” He babbled and she nodded fervently.

“Yes—oh my god, yes. I’m gonna come on your cock, holy shit.” Rey said, and she seemed to break character a bit, but Ben seemed to pound even harder after that.

It only took a few more moments before the coil snapped and she came harder than she ever had, “Oh, yes! Ben, Ben, Ben!” She cried out as it washed over her. Ben himself had his face buried in her neck and continued to fuck her through the aftershocks.

“Please come for me, Ben. I want to feel you come inside me, please.” She begged and only a moment later he came with a shout in her neck. She felt the liquid heat coat her inner walls and Ben collapsed on top of her.

“Thank you, Ben. Oh my god.” She breathed and stroked her fingers through his hair. They laid there for a few long moments until Ben softened and slipped out of her, his come following shortly and dripping down her thigh.

Rey leaned her head back against the pillow as Ben lifted his weight off of her. She expected him to roll onto the bed next to her, but he sat up in between her legs. He was on the edge of the bed and Rey watched as he slowly probed her with his fingers. His touches were soft as he pushed his come back into her body.

He looked up at Rey and she smiled at him. He was pulled from the trance, “Sorry, I just—“

“Don’t be sorry, please.” Rey told him and he climbed over her legs and laid next to her. She immediately tucked her head under his chin and took advantage of his warmth.

She assumes they fell asleep just like that. Warm, sated, and wrapped up in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for response on the last chapter!! You guys warmed my heart with your kind words and gave me a boost of confidence I needed! 
> 
> Any comments are appreciated as always!!! 
> 
> I wasn’t sure when I was going to update again because of everything going on it the World, but I will continue to post and share things about important stuff while also doing things that make me happy!
> 
> Thank you so much to the Welcome to Naboo group chat. Ladies, I love you all. You are the best!!! 
> 
> I have also been struggling a bit in real life, so I made a Ko-fi account. I’m not usually one to ask people for anything, but if you might like some bonus deleted content or a specific prompt as a one shot in exchange for “coffees” let me know if that’s something you might be interested in!! (@faitaccompli) 
> 
> Long notes over, bye! 
> 
> come find me on twitter- @urareylowillow


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He didn’t seem afraid of this at all. Maybe he could teach her how.”
> 
> Enjoy! ✨

Rey woke with a start, sliding up in the bed leaning against the headboard. She couldn’t move all that much because Ben had his large arm draped around her waist. He didn’t stir even though she had just cause a mini-earthquake in his bed, and Rey was surprised how deep of a sleeper he was.

She looked at him fondly. He looked younger in sleep, but no less beautiful.

_What are you saying? You think he’s_ beautiful _now?_ Her inner voice whispered at her. She tried to ignore it. She didn’t know where this was going with Ben, but she knows that she doesn’t spend the night anywhere. Yet, she had managed to sleep soundly with him. It was a little frightening. A lot, actually.

Her attention was drawn back to his face as his body shifted and his chest was facing the ceiling, no longer curved towards her. He cracked open one eye and looked up at her. It must be an odd sight, her floating above him like that.

“Good morning, sunshine.” He said, his voice deep and rough from sleep.

“Hi.” She said quietly and looked away from him, slowly tucking her knees to her chest since she could move more now. Ben seemed to notice her odd mood and sat up quickly, turning to face her. He looked like a very large kindergarten student since he sat criss cross apple sauce and looked at her with large eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asks quietly, reaching a hand out to rest on her thigh.

“I don’t know. I wish I could tell you.” Rey shakes her head and drops it to her knees. She hated this. She _liked_ Ben. She didn’t want to ruin it by letting her past effect her. She didn’t want to be afraid anymore.

“Well, whatever it is. I’m here.” His words were so genuine and soft. Rey looked at him now. His eyes were like pools of honey in the morning light. How could a man say such dirty things to her when they were together, but be so resolute and kind outside of that. If everything about this _thing_ they were doing scared her, it was absolutely not because of him. It hurt her just a little bit to realize that it was truly because of her.

She willed herself not to cry as Ben sat and stared at her for a few seconds longer. The moment was quiet and intimate, but thankfully he broke it eventually, “Would you like some breakfast?” He asked her softly and she looked up quickly and suddenly.

“Shit! Breakfast! What time is it?” She said as she dove over the side of the bed in search of her jeans. Her phone was probably still in the pocket.

“It’s nine forty-five,” Ben said, eyeing her quizzically, “Why, what’s up?”

She looked back at him briefly when she found her phone, “I have brunch with Rose and Finn on Sunday’s and even if I don’t go, they’ll be worried if I don’t text.” She clicked the button, in hopes that the screen will light up. Dead. Great.

“Well, if it’s brunch you’ve probably got plenty of time to get there. I can drive you back to your car?”

Rey had a sudden idea and took a small leap of faith, “You could come. To brunch, I mean. If you want?” She looked at him and her gave her a soft smile.

“Are you sure?” He asked, but it seemed as if he only hoped to reassure her.

“Yeah. I mean you know them both, it wouldn’t be that big of a deal.” She shrugged it off as she hopped off the bed to grab her discarded clothing.

She gathers up her clothes and looks up at Ben, who gives her another smile. He seemed so relaxed at home and it made Rey feel warm.

“We meet are Maz’s at eleven thirty, so we have time to get ready.” She said and he nodded. She padded over to the bathroom and looked back at Ben, silently asking if she could use the facilities. He gave her a small laugh and nodded again and she gratefully turned on the shower.

She stepped in the warm stream and the water was a relief. Ben’s bed was probably the most comfortable she had ever slept in, but she had been holding a lot of tension in her body.

Soon, Ben peeked into the shower curtain and asked if he could join her. The space was small, and they were nearly pressed against each other. It wasn’t long before he was making her come on his fingers with breathy sighs of yes and more and Ben. He kissed her temple and she sighed into his chest. He didn’t seem afraid of this at all. Maybe he could teach her how.

Eventually they were both ready. Ben was dressed in a smart looking jumper and Rey was wearing her jeans from yesterday and a too big t-shirt she borrowed from Ben that advertised for the “Chandrila University Debate Team.” She hoped it wouldn’t be glaringly obvious where she spent her evening. She tied the shirt in a knot, so her midriff was slightly exposed. Ben ran his hand along her bare skin before he walked past to lead Rey outside, making her shiver.

The car ride to Maz’s was short and Rey vaguely remembers passing the road that it was on when Ben brought her to his house the afternoon before. They pull up at exactly eleven o’clock and Rey takes a deep breath. Ben seems to read her mind. He places a strong hand over hers and gives it a light squeeze.

“We can be just friends, okay? Don’t freak yourself out.” He says and she gives him a weak smile and nods. They step out of the car and walk up to the restaurant with a completely _appropriate_ distance between them, no touching whatsoever.

Rey sees Finn and Rose at their usual booth in the back and the Sunday morning bustle is interrupted by a loud voice, booming over the room.

“Ben Solo!” Maz shouted from behind the counter. So much for subtlety.

Both of her friends whipped their heads to look at the entrance and both of their jaws seemingly dropped to the floor.

“Hey, Maz.” Ben says, running a nervous hand through his hair.

“Where’s my boyfriend?” She says, weaving her way through the tables after slinging her towel over her shoulder, “And I’m aunty Maz to you, boy!” Rey can’t help but stifle a giggle and she looks over to Rose and Finn, who still look completely baffled.

“Sorry, Aunt Maz. I’m just here for brunch with my friends.” He says, sheepishly. He looked so taken aback, like he forgot Maz would be at her own establishment.

“Ah, I see. There must be a cute one involved in order for you to come see me, I get it,” She smacks his arm with her towel and gives Rey a knowing look, “Good morning, Rey.”

“Nice to see you, Maz.” She smiles and starts to make her way back towards the table, leaving Ben to fend for himself.

“Off you get!” She says to Ben after she pulls him down for a hug that was almost too strong for how small the woman was.

Rey walked to the booth where Finn and Rose sat. They looked at her, their eyes squinted and accusing.

“Hi, guys!” She chirped, putting on her best smile. Trying to make everything seem normal.

“Rey. What’s going on?” Finn asked and dragged his pointed finger between her and Ben as he walked up behind her.

“Nothing! My car wouldn’t start yesterday at the park, so Ben agreed to take me home,” She lied as she slid into the booth, leaving room for Ben behind her, “I invited him to brunch as a thank you. I hope that’s okay.”

Neither of them smiled at her. They had been friends for years at this point, it was likely they could tell she was lying. She wasn’t exactly the best at it, “That’s a lie.” Rose scoffed and looked over at Ben, who slid into the booth next to Rey.

It was a beat of awkward silence before Ben spoke up, “Good morning, everyone. Sorry to intrude on your brunch.” Rey noticed he was a little more reserved than before, his shoulders just a little more square.

“So, Rey said her car wouldn’t start?” Finn clasps his hands and tucks them under his chin, giving Ben an accusatory stare.

“I didn’t have any jumper cables last night, so I just offered her a ride home. We’re heading over there after this to get it started back up.” Ben informed them, completely cool and collected as he took a sip of the water Tallie had silently delivered.

The conversation came surprisingly easy once Finn and Rose gave up on trying to get the truth out of them. Rey also knew that as soon as she was alone with her friends, she was going to tell them all about her and Ben. It was exactly something she could gush over when he was sitting right there.

“So Rey, interesting t-shirt,” Rose said with a mischievous smile plastered on her face, “Did you go to Chandrila?”

“No, I got this at Goodwill not too long ago. It’s big and comfy.” She said and took a bite of her scrambled eggs. She felt Ben place his hand on her knee and she mindlessly shifted her weight towards him.

“You know, it looks like it would be Ben’s perfect size actually. What a coincidence.” Finn says and Rose laughs. They were obviously toying with her.

“I mean how much a coincidence could it be really?” Ben asked them, and his hand slid up and over her inner thigh, squeezing her through her jeans, “There aren’t _that_ many shirt sizes.”

Ben continues to touch her as Rose moves the conversation to something else more mundane. He stops right before he could put any pressure on her apex, just resting his hand firmly on her. Rey was glad he didn’t try anything more with her friends a less than a meter in front of them, but she also found herself silently wanting. The things this man did to her rational thought.

Finally, brunch is over and they start to stand from their table. Rey and Ben exit first and start walking towards the exit, her friends following closely behind. On the sidewalk in front of Maz’s, Rose brings Rey in for a tight hug.

“Love you, you mess of a woman.” She laughs and says in her ear. Rey smiles and goes to hug Finn. She steps back and gives them a smirk as they start to turn towards their respective cars, parked down the street just a bit.

“Oh, Rey?” Rose calls and turns back to face her with a smirk on her face, “Your shirt has the debaters names on the back. Including our very own Ben Solo. What a great Goodwill find!” She hoots and keels over laughing with Finn. Rey whips her head to look at Ben, who is full-on grinning down at her.

“You knew!” She laughs and slaps him lightly on the arm and he moves away so she can’t do it again.

“I’m sorry! It was just too funny!” He said as they walked back to his car side by side. She shoots him a frown, but the expression doesn’t meet her eyes.

Once they are back in the car, Rey realizes how tired she is. The food and the company and the interesting morning she’s had has taken a good amount of her energy away.

“Thank you, by the way. For coming and being there. Even if you did tease me.” She says, laughing a bit at the last part.

“I was glad to be there, Rey. Of course.” He doesn’t reply to her teasing accusation, but rubs his hand in small circles on her knee.

Rey found herself desperately wanting to pick Ben’s brain. He said last night that he was just happy to fuck her, he said this morning that they could just be friends. He seemed to want to go along with whatever made her comfortable. She couldn’t help but wonder what _he_ wanted.

The car took a sharp turn away from its path to the park where Rey’s car sat and started down a smaller road.

“Where are we going?” She asked, breaking the silence she had been stewing in.

“I had an idea.” He says, glancing at her before turning his attention back to the road. They drove a little further, until they arrived in the parking lot of a small grocery store. The parking lot was lined with cars, trucks, and most importantly: tents.

“The farmers market! I forgot it was today.” Rey exclaimed and leaned forward in her seat.

Ben pulled the car into a spot and turned off the engine, “I needed to pick up a few things, you seem like the type to enjoy this stuff so I figured you might wanna tag along.” He said, a little bit nervously.

“Yes! Of course!” She said and hopped out of his car with more energy than she had five minutes before. They walked together to the hub of white tents all lined in a row. The market was pretty small, but there were plenty of things to see. Everything from artisanal soaps to fresh veggies were piled on their respective tables. It was like a dreamland of bright colors and strong smells.

Rey led Ben through the stalls, paying close attention to each and every item. He buys a few items and stores them in a reusable shopping bag that looks well-worn. Rey pictured this big man shopping by himself every weekend at the market and it made her crack into a giant smile.

“What’s the for?” He asked as they smelled and handled the veggies in their current booth.

“Nothing,” she lied smoothly, “Hey! What do you think of this?” She looked back at him and brought a ridiculously curved eggplant up to her mouth, replacing her smile with the vegetable. She didn’t think he was probably very emoji-savvy, so he wouldn’t get the innuendo. He laughed at her anyway and demanded to buy that specific eggplant.

Once they reached the end of the row of tents, there was a large truck serving frozen yogurt. Ben put his bag, now laden with fresh ingredients, on top of the picnic table they chose. They sat together in the surprisingly warm early afternoon sun and ate their respective flavors. Ben went with something called “Berry Blast” and Rey had a variation of red velvet cake.

“Why is there a Pinkberry truck at the farmers market?” Rey asked mindlessly, “Aren’t we supposed to be enjoying the local faire?”

“I guess you’re right, but at least these wonderful Pinkberry employees are getting paid to do something. They’re local.” He challenged and Rey laughed.

“So, Ben tell me something about you.” She said taking a bite out of her cup and he looked up at her with a surprised face.

“I work in IT?” He says it like it’s a question and Rey groans.

“I know that, Ben! Something I don’t know.”

“I was on the debate team at Chandrila U!” He exclaims and Rey shot him a look, “Okay, okay, fine. Uh— I haven’t spoken to any of my family in almost four years. Well, besides Maz I guess, now.”

“ _Aunt_ Maz,” she pointed her spoon at him and he laughed, “Why haven’t you?”

“A lot of stuff. Mostly with my childhood and uncle. It doesn’t really matter, the point is I’m trying to live my own life now.” He explained and took another bite of his yogurt.

“I grew up in foster care. Since we’re getting personal,” she laughed awkwardly and he gave her a smile, “It’s okay, I just wanted to share. It’s kind of hard for me to understand not wanting to talk to your parents since I never had them.” She explained quietly.

“I get that. I wish I could explain my stuff with my parents, but it’s…a lot.” He ran a hand through his hair and Rey was almost desperately ready to end this bit of the conversation.

“Ready to get out of here?” She asked, standing up and he nodded.

She picked through Ben’s bag and found the few things she purchased that he was holding for her. A small bar of absolutely delicious smelling apricot soap and a loaf of homemade coffee cake. She held them close to her chest as the walked through the tents and back to the car.

“Thank you, again. This was fun.” She said once they were both inside and pulling away from the market.

“Of course, I like being around you Rey. You’re like light.” He says, still sounding quite solemn. It kind of sounds like poetry and Rey finds herself thinking about what this is again.

“Thank you.” She says after probably too long. They are pulling into where her car is parked now. Rey silently prays that she doesn’t have a ticket. He pulls his car into the spot next to hers and climbs out of the drivers seat as she opens her own door. He meets her on the passengers side of the car and they are standing very close together now.

He tilts her chin up and leans down to meet her in a soft kiss. It isn’t chaste, but it isn’t very heated either. It was comfortable and sweet and Rey never wanted it to end.

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down so he’s just a bit closer. Their noses bump and she lets a slight laugh fall from her lips. He breaks the kiss to her dismay and she opens her eyes to look at him. He looks so open and calm and it makes Rey smile.

“Oh, Rey. You would be so easy to love,” He says, and Rey feels her breath hitch. Her eyes go wide as she thinks about that statement. Her breathing quickens and she takes her arms from around his neck, “Rey? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I uh—I have to go.” She says and pulls her keys out of her purse and unlocking her car. She gives him a small wave and he stands there, completely frozen.

It’s only when she’s driving away and sees him in the mirror watching her that she allows her tears to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST? 
> 
> i’m nervous about this chapter so comments are SO appreciated 💖
> 
> thank you gc you know who you are! 
> 
> and THANK YOU FOR READING!!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She didn’t expect his presence to overwhelm all her senses. She couldn’t see anything except him. Couldn’t taste anything but his mouth.”
> 
> Enjoy! 💗

Rey drives home without turning the radio on. The silence makes her thoughts reel. She wipes the tears welling in her eyes with the back of her hand, desperate to clear her vision so she can drive.

_Oh Rey, you would be so easy to love._

She didn’t even realize she was just sitting until a car behind her gave her a brutal honk that jolted her from her thoughts. She stepped on the gas and lurched forward through the stop sign.

She couldn’t stop the tears from flowing outright, but tried her best to ignore them as she navigated home. When she pulled into her driveway, she let her head fall on the steering wheel.

_Oh Rey, you would be so easy to love._

His words echoed in her head. She wanted this to just be sex, didn’t she? This all started with Ben finding out about one of her stupid _kinks,_ for god’s sake. She expected them to hook up for a while and then move on with their lives.

What Rey did not expect was Ben being the person he was. She didn’t expect his presence to overwhelm all her senses. She couldn’t see anything except him. Couldn’t taste anything but his mouth. Couldn’t smell anything except his t-shirt that she still wore. Didn’t want to touch anything except his body.

It was _frustrating._

She barely even knew him. She couldn’t just give herself to someone. How could she trust him? How could she believe that he wouldn’t leave her like everyone else always had?

It was true that she didn’t know him, but oh how she wanted to. She let out a sob at that thought. Admitting to herself that she wanted to know him made it hurt more.

She took deep breathes and tried to calm down. Her thoughts were still everywhere, but she dragged herself out of the car and up the stairs to unlock her front door. Once inside the house, she immediately went to her bedroom and piled into her bed, wrapping herself in a cocoon of blankets. It was already early afternoon, but she figured she had earned a nap.

When she fell asleep, she dreamed of Ben.

xxx

The next morning, after an evening spent dreading it, Rey walked into work fifteen minutes early. She sat at her desk until the staff meeting was meant to start and clicked around on her computer. Whenever Rose showed up, she gave her a small greeting, but didn’t say much. Rose could tell she was upset, but figured the tile to delve into it was not three minutes before a meeting.

The meeting ticked by slowly, Rey got her assignment and then quickly walked back to her desk to begin working.

She realized around lunch time that she was trying to avoid Ben, by staying in her cubicle and not looking up very often. It was also then that she realized he didn’t have to. He had effectively turned back into a ghost. She tried not to focus on it, tried to work as best she could. It was difficult. She could think of nothing else except him.

The rest of the week went on like this. She didn’t interact much with anyone except the rare conversation with Finn and Rose. Even then, the didn’t say much. The prodded her to try and tell them what happened, but she refused. On Friday evening, she turned her assignment into Amilyn and went home as quickly as she could.

She was sitting on her couch, mindlessly clicking through the options on television when a knock came to her door. She looked towards it and decided to ignore whoever was there. She didn’t care who it was, she wanted to be alone.

“Rey Niima! Open this door right now, or I’ll kick it down!” The fierce voice of Rose came shouting through the wood and Rey winced. She knew that her friend probably would knock it down unless she obliged. She reluctantly got up from the couch and walked the short distance to her door, unlatching the deadbolt and pulling it open a crack.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” She said when she saw both Finn and Rose standing on her front porch. Rose had a harsh line of light streaked across her face from the door being opened, but it was only there for a few seconds before the shorter woman pushed past her and walked inside.

They stood their awkwardly for a few moments, almost like a western movie. The three of them in a circle just looking at one another. That is until Rey noticed Finn was holding a bottle of wine. She broke the tension by grabbing it from his hands and walking over into her kitchen.

“Not that I don’t love you both, but why are you here?” Rey asked as she uncorked the bottle and got out glasses for the three of them.

“We can tell you’re upset about something. The sulking is getting a bit ridiculous.” Rose says, sitting on a stool opposite of Rey.

“Well, sorry my _sulking_ is too much for you. I’m just not feeling great is all.” Rey says and Finn scoffs but doesn’t say anything. Once their wine has been distributed, Rey walks over and folds her legs under her as she sits on the couch. Rose sits on the other side and Finn finds a place in her wicker chair, that’s nearly falling apart.

“You were in a great mood on Sunday. You know, at brunch? With Ben? What happened since then?” Finn pried and Rey took a long drink of her wine.

_Oh Rey, you would be so easy to love._

Ben’s pow voice rang out in her head again and she looked at her friends. Opening up. This was what she needed to do.

“Okay, you guys wanna know what happened?” She breathes and they both shout, “Yes!” in unison.

So she tells them. She tells them everything about the sex, the company picnic, brunch, the farmers market, the things he said. It just flows out of her. She needed so desperately to get all those words out, it felt like a weight being lifted off her chest.

“So, do you not think you are easy to love?” Rose queries quietly and Rey looks up from her wine glass and at her friend.

“I don’t know what to think,” Rey groans and buried her face in her hands, “You guys know. About my parents. About Plutt. No one has loved me enough to stay or care ever really. Don’t take that the wrong way, you guys aren’t in that count. I love you both so much, it’s just different, you know?” They both nod and she feels relieved.

“You are lovable Rey. You are such a light in people’s lives, it makes me sad that you can’t see it.” Finn says and Rey smiles at him.

“Ben said something like that, too. That I was light.”

“He sounds like quite the poet for an IT guy,” Rose laughs, taking a sip.

“He is. It’s so weird. He’s so much more than I expected. I mean this started as sex,”

Finn cut her off with a wide grin, “ _Kinky_ sex,” he reformed and that truly made her laugh.

“ _Fine,”_ Rey says after she stops laughing, “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Storm. _Anyway,_ it’s been weird. I’m scared of what this might be. I’m scared of how I feel.”

“I bet he’s scared too,” Rose says and that makes her wonder, “If this is as intense as you say, I bet he’s scared shitless.”

“I don’t think he’s afraid of anything.” Rey snorts and Rose raises and eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, everyone is scared of something.”

They talk for a few more minutes, finishing their wine. When Rey finally kicks them out of her house, she feels better. Still terrified, but a little more resolute. She paces around the house, debating herself in her head.

She could go to him. She could explain everything and go to him and he would probably understand.

She could also stay here. Text him and explain that this was too much for her and that she wasn’t ready for it.

A quick glance at the clock on her microwave made her decision for her. Her legs moving before brain had really caught up. She grabbed her car keys and walked out the front door. Her thoughts were only on Ben as she started the car and backed out of the driveway.

She didn’t put shoes on, she was wearing pajama shorts and an old tank top. She didn’t care, she absolutely had to talk to him.

Rey realized that she didn’t _really_ know where he lived, but she figured she might be able to identify it if she drove by. She remembered passing the road the Maz’s was on downtown, so she made her way there. Retracing her steps until she found the street she was convinced was Ben’s.

When she was the house, she recognized it before of the fairy lights. The were lit up and twinkling and _of course_ Ben was on his front porch reading. She pulled into the driveway and got out of the car quickly, and with a deep breath she walked up to him.

He sat up from his chair and looked at her as she walked up, their eyes meeting as soon as they could.

“Rey? What are you doing here? Are you alright?” He was already up from his seat, book forgotten. Rey stopped on the second stair and put her hand out so he wouldn’t step too close.

“Hi, Ben. I need to say something so just gimme a couple seconds okay?” He was even taller than her standing on the porch a few steps up, but his expression made him seem small. He was almost solemn. He nodded and she took a deep breath.

“I don’t know what this is. I’m scared. I’ve been through a lot in life and I don’t get close to people and whatever this is is really fucking scary for me.”

“Rey—“ Ben starts, but she cuts him off and shakes her head.

“Please, I just need to say this, okay? I’m terrified of this connection we have and I don’t know what to do,” she takes a shaky breath, she didn’t even realize that she was crying, “but I want to learn. I want you to teach me. Please show me how.”

He reached his hand out for her arm and pulled her up so that she was standing in front of him on the porch. His touch was soft as he brushed a tear off of her cheek.

“I will. I’ll do anything for you, Rey. I swear it.” She kissed him then. It was soft and sweet and he leaned down to meet her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her by her waist. She giggled into their kiss and felt him smile too.

The separated as he set her feet back on the ground and she looked up at him, his eyes were bright from the reflecting fairy lights. It almost looked like he was going to cry.

“I’m not ready right now, but I think you would be easy to love too.” She smiled up at him and he laughed. As he did, she surged up to meet him in another kiss. He pulled away, only to dramatically lean down and pick up her up bridal style. Kissing her cheek before carrying her through the house and to his bedroom, laying her gently on the bed.

He didn’t say anything as slowly undressed her, words didn’t need to be spoken. She had given their connection permission to thrive, and it seemed Ben was going to take full advantage of that fact.

She sat on the edge of the bed and Ben pulled her tank top up over her head. She was bare underneath and Ben laid soft kisses to her collarbone and the tops of her breasts as he moved his hands to pull down her pajama shorts down her legs. She wiggles her hips up so he can slip them off of her. He moves and stands to his full height as he pulls his t-shirt over his head. He is wearing low hanging sweatpants, which he pushes down and steps out of. Now, wearing only his boxers he leans down and kneels in between her knees.

He moves forward and his lips close around one of her nipples, she lets out a small breath and cards her fingers through his hair. His fingers find their way under the band of her underwear and he pulls them down with ease, slowly leaning her back to the bed as he removes them.

She falls back on her elbows and watches as Ben peppers small kisses all over her thighs, moving upwards slowly. Teasing her ever so slightly. He moves his hand and touches her center.

“You are so beautiful, Rey.” He murmurs, mostly to himself, as he works one thick finger through he folds. She was already soaking wet, she knew. He effected her in ways she couldn’t really understand. Ben moves his hand away and pulls her knees over his shoulders as he leans down and traces her with his tongue. The teasing was a delightful torture as she lay there and watched him taste her.

Whenever he finally started using his tongue with earnest, she throws her head back in a moan. He pays special attention to her clit as he moves in circles around it and when he closes his plush lips around it to _suck_ she nearly comes undone. It only takes a few more seconds of that treatment before her vision whites and she feels the orgasm flow through her body.

She barely has a few moments before Ben is sitting her up, he still kneels in front of her and between her legs. She holds his face and kisses him deeply, tasting herself on his lips. He separates from her only to stand up and remove his boxers, dropping them to the ground. Rey wants nothing more than to touch him she realizes. So she stands up and kisses him again, this time she throws her arms around his neck and he lifts her up with ease, her legs wrapping around his hips. His cock almost slips inside her and she groans into his mouth.

Ben decides that they are in fact going to the bed and sits down on the edge of the mattress with Rey still wrapped around him. He moves back against the headboard and sits up, so that their chests are pressed together. Rey wastes no time and adjusts herself so she sits on her knees, floating just above him. He reaches down to guide himself inside her, and when she sinks down into him there is a moment of sweet silence.

Whenever he is buried in her to the root, she breathes hard, her hands draped over his shoulders and tangled in his hair. Both of their mouths hang open, they are so close that their lips are barely touching. Rey shifts back just slightly and starts to move, the drag of his thick cock was absolutely divine. She took him in a few small thrusts before she nearly pulled all the way back and _slammed_ down onto him. They are still close, but Ben reaches and pulls her chin forward to meet her in a heated kiss as she continues to control the thrusts.

He reaches down in between them and rubs her clit with his large thumb, making Rey shutter and her movements nearly stop because of the attention. Ben takes the opportunity to adjust his position just a bit and thrust up into her.

There is little semblance left of what control Rey once had, but she finds she doesn’t mind. She is barely holding herself up, having to brace her hands on Ben’s chest as he fucks into her and rubs small but quick circles over her bundle of over sensitive nerves. The wet slap of their skin and the way both of their moans sounded together was almost orgasmic in itself.

“Are you going to come on my cock, Rey?” Ben asks and Rey can’t do anything except nod and lean forward so her forehead is resting on his shoulder, “I want to feel you. Come for me, Rey. Come, now.”

The way he commands it of her combined with how his cock was hitting that delicate place inside made her burst. She clenched around him and she nearly screamed, throwing her head back as a huge wave of pleasure washed over her. It only took a moment for him to follow and he jolted forward so his head was on her chest as he thrusted into her a few more times, letting out a guttural groan as he filled her with his spend.

The stayed in that position for a long moment and when Rey’s rational thought returned to her, she thinks they may have looked like an ancient Greek sculpture.

The way they were draped around each other, his head nestled between her breasts and her hands tangled in his hair.

Ben moves away first, sitting straighter and lifting Rey up so he could slip out of her. She felt a rush of fluids from inside her, but she couldn’t find the energy to care. She swung her leg around and crawled up next to him and he put his arm around her shoulder as she snuggled up close to him. She looked up at him, his head tilted back against the headboard and his eyes closed.

“Thank you.” She says suddenly and he tightened his grip around her without opening his eyes.

“For what?” He asks quietly and Rey ponders for a moment before answering.

“For this. For giving me a chance. For understanding.”

“That’s all I want to do, for as long as you’ll let me.” He opens his eyes and looks down at her now, their gaze meeting where she was already staring. He gave her a small smile before her leaned down to meet her in a soft kiss.

She decided then that she would keep him as long as he wanted to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that’s it for these babies! 
> 
> i still have a nice epilogue to post, but with the main story done i’m a little sad. this is my first fic and i don’t wanna say goodbye! 
> 
> please let me know your thoughts! i appreciate EVERY comment so much you guys don’t even know. 
> 
> i’ll see you in a couple days for a year later.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He has a code for himself. Every time they cook together, or when she kisses him, or when they have sex, he tells her thank you.“
> 
> Enjoy ☀️

One Year Later

Ben Solo is the epitome of patience. He has spent so many years of his life waiting for someone like Rey. He will completely be fine with waiting as long as she needs. 

He does exactly that. He is grateful to see more of her since that night when she came to his house. She came to his office almost every day just to say hi to him. Those little moments became so precious, it wasn’t long before he couldn’t even recognize his life before her. 

He has a code for himself. Every time they cook together, or when she kisses him, or when they have sex, he tells her thank you. Thank you becomes the way he confessed his love to her. He makes a point to do it every day and every chance he could. He is sure she wasn’t catching on. He will wait until she is ready for the real thing. 

It is a cold November morning and Rey is flitting around Ben’s house looking for a missing shoe. Ben is down on his hands and knees looking underneath the couch, shining his flashlight so he can see. 

“Any luck down there?” She calls from the bedroom as he does a quick scan of the abyss beneath the couch and his eyes fall on a nude heel that was shoved there. 

“I found it!” He shouts and pulls it out, as he holds it up in the air and she rushes by and snatched it from his hand. 

“Thank you!” She says in sing-song and pulls it onto her foot, “Okay, let’s move! We’re so late.” 

Ben quickly gets up and grabs his bag and car keys, rushing out the door behind her. Once they are both in the car and pulling out of the driveway, Rey lets out a deep sigh. She pushes her hair back and pulls the mirror down to look at her face. 

“We have to stop staying up so late, Ben.” She laughs and pushes the mirror back up, turning to him and giving him a mischievous smile. 

“I don’t know if I can do that.” He glances away from the road and gives her a smirk. He leans over and squeezes her knee and she places her hand over his. 

“I didn’t even get coffee,” she groans as soon as she realizes she wasn’t holding her travel mug, “Now I have to drink the gross stuff at the office.” 

“I can go grab some for you after I drop off.” He offers and she smiles softly. 

“You’re already late too, but I would appreciate that considering you’re the one who made me a coffee snob in the first place.” He laughs at that, because she is right. When they started dating, he showed her his coffee creation skills and she was immediately changed. 

“I have no regrets. Don’t worry though, I _am_ the head of IT so no one will notice if I’m late.” He laughs as he pulls into the parking lot of their building. Rey adjusts her bag on her shoulder as Ben pulls up in front of the door. 

“Are you sure?” She looks back at him as one of her legs is sticking out the open door. 

“Of course, double espresso with cream?” He asks and she gives him a wide grin. 

“Yes, please. Thank you so much.” 

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” He smiles back at her and she steps out of the car. 

“Okay, love you bye!” She says and the door slams closed. Rey doesn’t move though, standing still outside the car. They are both clearly shocked, but Ben manages to click the automatic window so it rolls down on the passenger side. Rey leans down, bending at the waist and looks inside. 

Ben is grinning like the cheshire cat and she can’t help but smile at him. They stand there for a few moments, just looking at each other with smiles on their faces. Ben thinks he might not be able to drive to the coffee shop now. He just wants to look at her. He thinks that his heart might explode, honestly. Then she is opening the car door and sliding back inside the passenger seat. She leans over and cupps his face in her small hands and leaning in to place a fierce kiss on his lips. 

“I love you,” She says again as she leans back, and then immediately kisses him once more, “I love you, Ben.” 

“I love you too.” He says placing a peck on her nose and she laughs. 

“That feels so good. I love you! We love each other.” She says it almost as if she can’t believe it as she sits back, she is balancing on her knees in the car seat. 

“We do.” He chuckles and he wants nothing except to take her home right now and ravish her just like she deserves.

“Can we just call out? Amilyn won’t care.” She sighs and Ben laughs, looking at her. 

“We’re already here. Go on to your meeting, I will be back with coffee in a minute.” He says and she shimies her way out of the car, giving Ben a nice view of her pencil skirt as she does. 

“Okay, see you soon. Love you.” She says with a childish giggle as she walks away and into the front door. 

Ben is in awe of her. He pretty much has been since she started working at the office. He noticed her right away. Her first day she walked into the break room wearing a bright yellow skirt and a blue top. His first thought was that she looked a lot like some sort of tropical fish. They had quick and polite introductions and she went to her desk and Ben watched for a moment as she chatted quietly with Rose. 

He thought she was beautiful from the moment he saw her. He snuck glances every once in a while, watching her crouched over her computer writing her most recent story valiantly. He desperately wanted to talk to her. Anytime she sent a ticket to the IT department, he jumped to take care of it himself. 

The day came when Rey started showing even a semblance of interest in him and he swears he almost lost his mind. He was terrified at first, almost worried he was taking advantage of her somehow. He didn’t want her to think that in the slightest so he tried to keep his distance no matter what they did with one another, but he was weak. And that did not last very long. 

The night that she came to him and basically begged him to help her with her feelings, he was practically gone for her at that moment. 

He drove to the coffee place with a huge grin on his face. She _loved_ him. 

xxx

The day passes incredibly fast and somehow achingly slow at the same time. When Ben eventually walks into the office with Rey’s coffee he is about forty-five minutes late. Everyone is walking out of the Monday morning meeting and Rey rushes up and snatches the smaller espresso cup out of his hand. 

“Bless you for this.” She says and takes a long swig of the drink before turning around to walk to her desk. She sits down next to Rose and he walks off towards the IT office. Once he arrives inside, he sees an email from Beaumont letting him know that he is sick today. That means that Ben will have to take care of all the tickets that anyone has issues with. This should be fine, hopefully it meant that the time would pass since he was busy working so much. 

The lull moments where he sits at his desk and clicks around on his computer were the worst. He can’t stop thinking about her. _She loves him_. He knows that this had been building for a while now, but it seems like such an accomplishment for her. She has been through so much in her young life. She doubted that she would ever truly be able to love, but she said it with such ease. He is proud to be that person for her. 

When five o’clock slowly rolls around, Ben scoops up his bag and goes to meet Rey at her desk where he finds her with her head slumped on the desk. He nudges her chair with his foot and she doesn’t move, “Hey, what’s up with you?” 

“Is it finally five?” She pops up and looks up at him, her eyes bright. 

He laughs and nods and she moves like a tornado as she picks up her bag, turns off her computer, and pushes her chair underneath the desk. She loops her arm through his and shoots a goodbye to Rose, who waves them off with a laugh as they walk away. They make their way to the elevator and as soon the door closes and they are alone, Rey surges up and kisses him. 

“What’s that for?” He smiles into the kiss and she laughs and looks up at him when she is flat on her feet again. 

“Because I love you.” She says and takes his hand in hers, squeezing. 

“I could get used to that. I love you.” He says and he pulls her back into his chest and they stand like that while they make their descent to the ground floor. They walk to the car and Rey impatiently pulls on the handle while Ben walks around to his side to unlock the door. Once they are finally inside and pulling out of the parking lot, Rey leans over and places her hand on Ben’s upper thigh. 

“Rey, what are you doing?” He asks cautiously, and takes his eyes off the road for a moment only to see that she has a mischievous grin on her face. 

“I don’t want to wait until we get home. I’ve been thinking about this all day.” She rubs her hand on his leg and moves a little higher. Her ministrations are already making him grow slightly hard and Rey licks her lips when she notices. She moves her hand over the clasp of his dress pants and slowly pets him through the fabric. 

“Rey,” He says through clenched teeth, “You don’t have to do this.” 

“But I want to, Daddy. I really do.” She gives him another grin before she leans over further, so that she can undo his pants. Ben lets out a staggering breath and keeps one hand firmly on the steering wheel as he moves down to move his seat back just a little bit, to give her more space. Once he does, he puts his hand back on the wheel, his knuckles nearly turning white. 

Rey works her hand down into his boxer briefs and pulls out his half-hard cock. She spits on her hand and starts working her fist slowly along his length and the sight makes Ben groan. 

“Do you like this, Daddy?” Rey asks playfully and moves her hand just a little harder. 

“Yes, Rey, of course,” He breathes, but manages to keep his eyes on the road, “You’re such a good girl.” Rey herself seems to purr at the praise and she leans over the middle console and down so that she can lick a stripe from the base of his cock all the way to the head. Ben does his best not to slam on the breaks or the gas. 

She closes her lips around the head of his cock and begins to move up and down, taking as much as she can into her mouth and pumping her hand down the rest of the length. They come to a surprisingly slow and controlled stop at a light where no one is next to them, thankfully. Ben pulls back Rey’s hair and places his hand on the base of her skull, the pressure of his hand seeming to drive her on as she sucks him even harder. Ben can hardly see her face, but he notices that her cheeks are hollowed and it makes him shiver. 

There are only a few more turns before they arrive at his house, but Ben is on the edge of coming already. He turns onto his street slowly and Rey removes her mouth from him with a slick pop and looks up at him, her lips are wet and red and her hair is messy. 

“Please come in my mouth, Daddy. I want you to.” She begs and Ben can do nothing but nod as he looks to the road. Rey continues with vigor and he is just about to fall over the edge as he pulls into the driveway. He puts the car in park as fast as he can and leans back into the seat. 

Rey works him faster and he grips her hair again, making her moan onto his cock. It’s this that tips him over the edge, the vibration from her makes him come hard into her mouth. She hums happily as she swallows every bit of his spend. She leans up and gives him a sloppy kiss and he can taste himself on her lips. 

“Thank you so much, Daddy.” She smiles and kisses him again before leaning back over to the passenger side of the car. 

xxx

Rey thinks that maybe she has loved Ben for a while. When she spoke the words to him this morning it all seemed so natural, like there could be nothing else in the universe except them loving each other. 

Rey finds that once she opens herself up to Ben, it’s easy to be with him. She was scared for a while, but eventually they came into an easy routine. He introduced her to coffee (bless him), they had great sex, and they kept each other company. She still has a great relationship with Rose and Finn, but with Ben everything is just more intense. Every feeling, every word, seems to mean more. She knows he cares about her. There was no question about that. 

She can’t exactly pinpoint the day that she stops being scared. It was probably a mundane day. Maybe they were cooking a meal in his kitchen like she loved to do, she couldn’t know to be honest. It was probably like this morning, they were running late for work and she couldn’t find her shoe. She barely caught a glimpse of Ben down on the ground looking under the couch, but it still made her smile. He would probably do anything for her. And her for him. 

Rey rushes out of the car and up the stairs to the porch, looking behind her as she pulls her keys out of her purse to unlock Ben’s front door. He stalks over to her from the car and the look on his face makes her feel like she is his prey. She begins to unlock the door, but can’t get inside before Ben has himself pushed against her back, his lips drifting over her neck. 

“Are you running from me? Don’t you want me to make you feel good, Rey?” He whispers in her ear and the feeling of his breath there makes her shiver. 

“The faster we get inside, the faster you’ll get to.” She replies, putting her hand on his face and holding it there for a second before lightly pushing him away. He doesn't move far or at all really. He unfolds himself to his full height as she pushes the door open and then a moment later, she is pressed against the wall that is right next to the front door. His mouth is all over her. Her lips, her nose, her neck. He trails kisses everywhere until her clothes get in the way. He lets out an annoyed grunt and she laughs, trying to wiggle out from his grip and away from the wall. 

“Where are you going?” He asks as she moves away from the well, ducking out of his grip. 

“Kitchen. I’m thirsty.” She says nonchalantly and pads over to the sink. He stands, leaning against the countertop and watching her as she fills a glass with water and takes a few long drinks. His eyes are downright ravenous as he looks her up and down. As soon as she turns to set the glass in the sink, he presses her against the counter and she can feel how he is already getting hard again through their, rather annoying, clothing. He grabs her hips with his large hands and holds her still as he leans up to her shoulder, his lips barely brushing against her ear. 

“Do you want this, Baby? Can I make you feel good?” He asks and Rey is glad he is pressed to her, or else her knees might give out right there. 

“Please, Daddy,” she practically whines, rubbing her ass against him, “Please make me feel good.” 

  
Ben takes that with stride and moves back just enough so that he can turn her around so that they are facing each other. He quickly pulls her shirt over her head so that he has full access to kiss her down to her breasts. He reaches behind her and masterfully unhooks her bra so that she is completely bare in front of him. She squirms just a bit as he peppers kisses down and quickly darts his tongue out over her nipple. She tries to maneuver her shoes off, the heels annoying her and when she kicks her foot out to try and get it off, Ben grabs her by the waist and hoists her up onto the counter top. He removes each shoe and throws them to the side. 

  
He takes a step back to examine his handiwork, Rey leaning on her hands and breathing hard. She looks at him standing above her through her eyelashes and he gives her a surprisingly soft grin. He steps forward and gently spreads her legs with his large hands, moving so that he is flush against the counter. He leans forward and kisses her long and slow. Not chaste in the slightest as he slips his tongue into her mouth, still moving slow. She grabs his waist to pull herself against him and he groans as they meet in the middle. 

“I love you so much.” He says against her mouth and it makes Rey grin. Her heart flutters and she thinks that this is exactly what love is supposed to be like. 

“Then show me.” She snips back, not unkindly. She just wants to encourage him a bit, not that he really needs help. He quickly moves his hands down her body and into the waistline of her skirt, pulling as Rey wiggles her hips in an attempt to help him and finally it is free and thrown to the tile. Now she is only wearing her tights, a thin maroon pair that she had pulled on in lieu of underwear this morning. They had been in a rush, okay? 

Ben groans as he tries to slip them off and when Rey isn’t lifting her hips high enough, he gets frustrated and reaches for the center of them and pulls. Effectively ripping a hole exactly where he needs it. 

“Ben!” Rey shouts and gives him a scowl, “I liked these, you know!” 

“I have a feeling that you will like this-” he reaches in between her legs and wastes no time as he circles her clit with a large finger, “-more.” He finishes as she gasps from the sudden contact. He continues to touch her, moving wetness up and down her folds ever so slowly. Not touching where she _really_ needs more than a brief once over. 

With his other hand, he grabs her chin. He squishes her face just a bit and turns it towards him from where she was leaning on her own shoulder before. “Am I right, kitten? Do you like this more?” He teases her entrance with his finger, dipping in only the smallest amount. 

“Yes, daddy. I love this. I love you.” She moans, almost incoherently. She bucks her hips the best she can, desperate for more friction. Ben obliges and slides his finger into her, almost immediately curling it back towards himself and Rey lets out another loud moan. He silences her with a fierce kiss that she melts in to. He slowly sides another finger and she wretches her lips away from his as he circles her clit with his thumb, that and the combination of his fingers moving inside of her and she is already so close to the edge. 

Suddenly, Ben removes his hand from in between her legs and she lets out a cry. She truly thinks that he might be the death of her, “Ben!” She cries as he moves his hands to undo his own pants, pulling out his already hard cock out. 

“What?” He grins at her, “I know you like it when I make you come on my cock.” He says and pulls her ass towards him on the counter. It’s luckily the perfect height so that he can slide into her easily. He reaches down and rips her tights just a little bit further so that he can have better access. Rey bucks towards him, eager since she is already so close to orgasm. Ben pumps his cock once as he lines it up with her entrance. 

It takes one, smooth stroke and then he is buried in her to the hilt. Rey’s mouth hangs open dramatically and they are looking into each other's eyes. She braces herself on his shoulders and he pulls back out and moves slowly into her again. Their eyes never leave each other until he starts moving in earnest. Rey places her forehead against his shoulder and places kisses on his collarbone as his hips piston into her. 

Rey starts noticing a routine the more that they were with each other. The way they moved was in unison like nothing else she had really experienced. Whatever new things they tried always helped build them up, but towards the end it shifted to them just being with each other. No games or role playing. Just Ben and Rey. 

Ben is holding her hips and sliding in and out of her at a truly brutal pace and whenever she looks back up at him, he is a man undone. His eyes are soft when they meet hers, his mouth hanging open in a soft circle. 

He hits the spot inside of her that makes her nearly cry. She slings her head back as she moans, nearly hitting it on the cabinet. Ben reaches down in between them and circles his thumb on her clit, the added pressure so sweet. 

“Come.” He says, his voice dark and nearly broken. His command shakes her to her very core and her orgasm sweeps through her. Simultaneously, she feels his spend spill inside of her in a few hot gushes. Ben wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close and she tucks her head on his shoulder again. They stay like that for a few long moments until he softens and slips out of her, leaving an embarrassing trail on their kitchen counter. 

Rey hops down off of her perch and stands for a moment looking down at her ruined tights. She throws her hands up in the air dramatically. 

“You truly ruined me, Ben Solo.” She says, standing there awkwardly, her tights in shreds around her crotch. He lets out a throaty laugh and she gives him a glare. He stands there, completely decent and dressed and _laughing_ at her. 

“You love me for it.” He says, moving to her quickly and sweeping her into a shallow dip and placing a playful kiss on her mouth. She smiles into it and he laughs too. 

“So much, Ben.” She says as he brings her to her feet again. She wraps her arms around his waist and tucks her head against his chest. He places a kiss on the top of her head and wraps his arms around her. 

They stand like that for a long time. Warm, sated, and wrapped up in each other. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first fic is complete! thank you for being here for the ride. i love you all and have appreciated all the support and comments. 
> 
> keep an eye out, my next WIP will be posted tomorrow 😉 
> 
> my ko-fi 💗  
> https://ko-fi.com/faitaccompli
> 
> follow me on twitter i’m a mess xoxo  
> @urareylowillow


End file.
